Third Season of H2O: Just Add Water
by hpenchantress
Summary: This fic takes place between seasons 2 and 3. Emma, Cleo and Ricki are three mermaids, but what will they do when another girl joins the supernatural club? Script format. COMPLETE!
1. Yet Another Twist in the Tale

_**Credits**_

**(Chatter in a school classroom. R****icki and Cleo are sitting, Cleo on a seat, Ricki on a desk opposite her. They're talking in whispers.)**

**Ricki – Tonight's the full moon. We've got to be careful.**

**Cleo – Oh! That's right! I'd forgotten.**

**Ricki – Emma gave me these this morning (shows Cleo some blindfolds), she thinks they'll help.**

**Cleo – Let's hope by tomorrow none of us will be all gaga.**

**(Teacher comes in and calls class to order)**

**Teacher – Hello class! The bell has rung, so please sit down!**

**(All the students start moving around, finding their seats)**

**Teacher – Oh, and before we begin, I would like to welcome a new student to our class.**

**(Shannen enters the room, looking down shyly)**

**Teacher – Everyone, this is Shannen. (Turns to Shannen) You can go sit over there.**

**(Shannen moves to desk in front and sits down, scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(Emma, Ricki and Cleo are all walking along the school gardens)**

**Emma – My teacher left me a TON of homework, I'll have to spend all night on it.**

**Ricki – Emma, why so long? Just DON'T do it, it'll do you some good, right Cleo?**

**(Cleo doesn't answer, she's staring off into space, thinking)**

**Ricki – (waving hand in front of Cleo's face) Earth to Cleo! EARTH TO CLEO!!!**

**Cleo – (startled) What?**

**Ricki – Zone out much?**

**Cleo – I wasn't zoned out. I was just thinking.**

**Emma – About what?**

**Cleo – The new girl. You think she might be like Charlotte?**

**Ricki – Cleo, you need to relax. She's not going to find out about us, didn't you see her? She's too scared to talk to anybody, let alone find out this huge secret!**

**Cleo – Yeah, I guess you're right.**

**Emma – What new girl are you talking about?**

**Ricki – Her name's Shannen, she came into class today (sees Shannen walking out of building, carrying backpack). Look, there she is (nods head in Shannen's direction).**

**Emma – (watches Shannen) Ricki's right, she could never find out. Just look at her!**

**(All turn and look at Shannen)**

**Emma – She's so nervous, she could just pass out any second. (Thinking) We should go say hello to her.**

**Ricki – Nu uh, you go. I've got something more important to do.**

**Emma – Like what?**

**Ricki – Like not going.**

**Emma – (turns to Cleo) How about you?**

**Cleo – I think I'll pass.**

**(Emma walks to Shannen, Cleo and Ricki shrug at each other and head off in a different direction)**

**Ricki – Think she'll have any luck?**

**Cleo – With what?**

**Ricki – Making Shannen talk.**

**Cleo – Oh, maybe.**

**Ricki – I'm betting on a no. She probably won't be able to get two sentences out of her.**

**(Camera turns to Emma and Shannen)**

**Emma – Hi!**

**Shannen – (mumbles) Hi.**

**Emma – I'm Emma.**

**Shannen – Shannen.**

**Emma – So, you're new, huh?**

**Shannen – Yeah.**

**Emma – Do you like the school?**

**Shannen – I guess.**

**Emma – Where are you from?**

**Shannen – Far away.**

**Emma – Oh.**

**Shannen – I'm sorry, I have to go. (Walks quickly away)**

**(Emma looks disappointed)**

**--------------**

**(In the Juicenet café, Emma, Cleo and Ricki are all sitting together, drinking some smoothies)**

**Ricki – Ha! I knew it! Pay up Cleo!**

**Cleo – It's not fair, we didn't even shake hands.**

**(Ricki holds out hand and looks meaningfully at her, Cleo sighs and puts some coins in her hand)**

**Emma – I just don't understand, why won't she talk?**

**Ricki – Hel-oh! She's a new girl, she's obviously shy.**

**(Lewis enters the Juicenet café and walks towards the girls. He sits down)**

**Cleo – Hi Lewis!**

**Lewis – Hey, I've got a brilliant idea of how to avoid the full moon tonight.**

**(The girls look at each other)**

**Cleo – Lewis, I don't think-**

**Lewis – Come on! It's the best idea ever!**

**Emma – Actually, Lewis, we've already planned our night out.**

**Lewis – But it's still-**

**Ricki – Lewis, we've sorted it all out. We're fine.**

**(Lewis looks upset, Cleo leans against him)**

**--------------**

**(****Emma's in her room, fast asleep. Her blindfold is on. Elliot enters the room, he shakes Emma)**

**Elliot – Emma! Wake up!**

**(Emma groans, sits up, takes the blindfold off)**

**Emma – (sleepily) What are you doing here, Elliot? (checks her watch) It's midnight.**

**Elliot – I'm thirsty.**

**Emma – Then go get a glass of water.**

**Elliot – It's too dark, and I don't want to wake Mum up.**

**Emma – (getting up) All right. Go back to bed; I'll take you some water in a sec. **

**Elliot – Thanks (leaves room)**

**(Emma gets up, puts her slippers on, and leaves the room. She walks down the stairs, and into the kitchen. She grabs a glass from a shelf and goes to the sink. Once there, she notices the reflection of the full moon on the glass she's holding. She turns, and sees the moon through the window. She stares for a while, then smiles)**

**--------------**

**(Cleo is sleeping in her bed, her blindfold on. Suddenly, there's a noise that sounds like a dolphin. Cleo stirs, and wakes up. She takes the blindfold off, and looks around. The noise is heard again. Cleo, confused, gets up and walks to the window, the noise seems to come from outside. She opens the curtains, and sees the full moon. She stares at it, and then looks at Emma down in the garden. They smile at each other)**

**--------------**

**(Ricki is fast asleep, her blindfold on, in her room. The door silently opens, and in creep Emma and Cleo. They go to Ricki, and Cleo tears the blindfold off her face. Ricki, startled, sits up)**

**Ricki – What's going on?**

**(Emma and Cleo start tugging at Ricki, they pull her up, and start taking her to the door)**

**Ricki – Oh no! You've been moonstruck, haven't you?**

**(Emma and Cleo keep pulling Ricki to the door, Ricki struggles, gets free, and runs inside her room. She closes the door, locks it, and grabs her phone. She dials a few numbers, and presses it to her ear. After a few rings, Lewis's voice sounds inside the phone)**

**Lewis – Hello? (sleepily)**

**Ricki – Lewis! Emma and Cleo have seen the moon! **

**(A wind fills the room, Ricki looks up)**

**Lewis – What? I thought you had it all planned out!**

**Ricki – Now's not the time for "I told you so", Lewis. Emma and Cleo are here, at my house.**

**(The wind starts making the key turn)**

**Lewis – What are they doing?**

**(The door bursts open, Cleo and Emma stand in the doorway. Ricki turns to look at them. They walk to her)**

**Emma – You must see the moon.**

**(They grab Ricki, the phone falls, and they start pulling her out)**

**Ricki – Let go of me! I don't need to see the moon!**

**(A wind tears around Ricki, pushing her, helping Emma and Cleo drag her out. They exit the room. The camera turns to the phone on the floor)**

**Lewis – Ricki! Ricki!**

**--------------**

**(Lewis is running along the beach. He's dialing some numbers into his phone. He puts it to his ear)**

**Lewis – Come on, come on! Pick up!**

**(Zane's voice sounds inside the phone)**

**Zane – Hello?**

**Lewis – Zane! I need your help!**

**Zane – What?**

**Lewis – It's the full moon, Zane. The girls should be heading to Mako Island right about now.**

**Zane – All right, all right. I'll meet you at the dock.**

**(Lewis shuts his phone and keeps running)**

**--------------**

**(The dock. Lewis is waiting for Zane. Some steps are heard; Lewis turns, sees Zane, and sighs in relief)**

**Lewis – I thought you wouldn't come.**

**Zane – (untying a boat) Of course I came. Now hurry, we've got to get to Mako.**

**--------------**

**(There's a boat in the ocean. A dark figure sits in it. The camera gets closer, it's Shannen, she's looking at the moon through a telescope. She writes something down in a notebook. She peers through the telescope again, and suddenly, some wind starts moving the ocean. The boat rocks, and Shannen, terrified, hangs on. It starts raining, and lightning is seen in the sky)**

**Shannen – I've got to get to land.**

**(She sees she's gone too far from the dock.)**

**Shannen – Shoot, I've gone too far. I can't make it there in this storm.**

**(A flash a lightning illuminates Mako. She turns on the boat's engine, and goes towards the island)**

**--------------**

**(Shannen lands at Mako, she drags her boat up higher onto the sand. More lightning flashes, she looks up, and runs into the trees. She runs, trips and falls. More lightning. She sits up and limps over to under a tree.)**

**--------------**

**(Lewis and Zane arrive at Mako. They get out of the boat.)**

**Zane – Lewis! Go find the girls!**

**(Lewis nods and runs. Zane drags the boat up to higher ground. He turns, and sees Shannen's boat.)**

**Zane – (turns) Lewis!**

**(Lewis is already gone. Zane takes off in the opposite direction)**

**--------------**

**(Lewis runs to the cave. He sees the girls there.)**

**Lewis – You guys have GOT to stop! **

**(Ricki raises her arm, lightning shoots across the sky)**

**--------------**

**(Shannen is sitting under a tree. Suddenly, lightning flashes in the sky. Shannen's face turns horrified, there is a bright flash of light and an exploding sound. The light disappears. Shannen is lying on the ground, a hole through her chest, in the center of a large circle with everything burnt and destroyed.)**

**--------------**

**(Zane is running through the trees when he sees the lightning flash and its landing. He covers his ears in pain, then looks up. He runs to where the lightning fell, and sees Shannen. He grabs his cell phone as the sky begins to lighten.)**

**Zane – Lewis, come on, pick up! (into the phone)**

**--------------**

**(Lewis is still trying to convince the girls to stop the storm. He hears his cell phone, answers it.)**

**Lewis – Um, now's not a really good time, Zane.**

**(He listens for a moment, his face getting scared)**

**Lewis – What!? Ok, I'll be right there.**

**(He turns to go)**

**Cleo – Le-wis (singsong), where are you going?**

**Lewis – (turns around) Well, I have to go, Cleo.**

**Cleo – (calmly) You're not going anywhere.**

**(Water rises from the moon pool and forms a cage around Lewis. Cleo looks at Emma, and Emma freezes the water. Lewis grabs the bars and tries to break them)**

**Lewis – Cleo, this isn't funny.**

**Cleo – Of course it's not, it's hilarious.**

**(Lewis rattles the bars, the girls laugh. The sky keeps getting lighter and lighter. Lewis looks up)**

**Lewis – Thank goodness.**

**--------------**

**(Zane is kneeling next to Shannen's still body. He tries to find her pulse on her wrist, gives up. He puts his ear next to her mouth. He immediately opens his cell phone)**

**Zane – Lewis! She's not breathing.**

**(a moment while he listens)**

**Zane – Mouth to mouth! Lewis, I don't-**

**(listens a bit longer)**

**Zane – Ok.**

**(Zane leans closer to Shannen, opens her mouth, puts his on hers, and forces air inside. He then pushes on Shannen's chest)**

**Zane – 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10**

**(repeats)**

**--------------**

**(Lewis is in the cage, the girls in the pool. The moon sets, the girls all shake their heads to clear them.)**

**Cleo – Uh oh.**

**Lewis – Could you let me out of here?**

**(Ricki melts the cage and Lewis steps out and runs off)**

**Emma – Wait, where are you going?**

**(Lewis is already gone)**

**--------------**

**(Zane is still doing mouth to mouth when Lewis arrives. He kneels next to Shannen's body and starts feeling for her pulse)**

**Lewis – Oh no!**

**(The girls arrive, and stare shocked at the body)**

**Emma – Oh my goodness! It's Shannen!**

**Ricki – (fearfully) Is she-?**

**Lewis – No! She won't die! She can't!**

**(Cleo starts to cry into Emma's shoulder, Ricki looks shocked)**

**Zane – Lewis, we should just give up.**

**Lewis – We can't!**

**Ricki – I killed someone… I KILLED someone!**

**Lewis – You didn't, she's not dead.**

**Zane – I can't find a pulse, Lewis.**

**Lewis – (looks at Ricki) Ricki, shock her.**

**Ricki – What? B-but that's what killed her.**

**Lewis – It might re-start her heart.**

**(Ricki looks at Emma and Cleo)**

**Cleo – Try, Ricki. Please.**

**(Ricki grits her teeth, and concentrates. Electric sparks appear between her hands, and shock Shannen)**

**Ricki – (amazed, looks at her hands) What?**

**Zane – (excited) I can feel a pulse, Lewis!**

**(Lewis does mouth to mouth)**

**Lewis – Zane, call the hospital. Tell them to meet us at the beach.**

**(Zane takes out his cell phone and walks away)**

**Ricki – How did I do that?**

**Lewis – Power advancement, you guys should be used to it by now. (turns to Cleo) Cleo, I need you to use your power to take Shannen to the beach.**

**(Cleo nods, winds pick up)**

**--------------**

**(Shannen is lying on the beach, Lewis is still doing mouth to mouth, Zane and the girls are keeping a lookout.)**

**Cleo – (to Lewis) Lewis, why are you still doing that?**

**Lewis – 1…2…her heart might beat on its own (does mouth-to-mouth) 1…but maybe she can't breathe by herself.**

**Cleo – Oh.**

**Ricki – (looking out to sea, loud) I see something!**

**Emma – (going over to look) That's just a dolphin.**

**Zane – (looking) No it's not, it's the boat.**

**(All wave except Lewis and Shannen, boat approaches, lands. Zane and girls go over. Paramedics get out and run over to Shannen)**

**Lewis – (to paramedics) I did my best.**

**Paramedic – You did good, kid.**

**(Other paramedics start lifting Shannen onto a stretcher. The girls look at each other, and then at the boys. The boys notice and nod, then walk a bit apart from the paramedics)**

**--------------**

**(In Hospital, in doctor's office. Zane, Lewis, and the girls are in there, standing on one side of the desk with a doctor on the other side. He has a clipboard in his hand)**

**Doctor – So, how did you find the girl?**

**Cleo – Shannen, her name is Shannen.**

**Doctor – Well, then, how did you find Shannen?**

**(All kids look at Emma)**

**Emma – I talked to her earlier yesterday, she mentioned something about going out in a boat. I didn't really think about it, until late last night, when I saw the storm. I got worried about her, and I called my friends to help me.**

**Doctor – I see. And how did you know where to look?**

**Zane – That was me. Everyone had gone looking, and I decided to go that way. There was a lot of lightning, and one fell pretty close once. I thought I'd look and see what it hit. There, I found her.**

**Doctor – All right, thank you very much. I'm sorry for all the questions, standard procedure, you know. (ushers kids out)**

**--------------**

**(Outside doctor's office. Kids talking)**

**Lewis – I think he bought it.**

**Emma – Well, it was true enough.**

**(Nurse waves them over, they go)**

**--------------**

**(Hospital room. There is a bed, a small table with flowers**** in a vase. Shannen is lying on the bed, her chest covered in bandages. IV is connected to her. There is also a heart-beat rate machine. Nurse is looking at machine)**

**Nurse – You were lucky, you know.**

**Shannen – I guess.**

**Nurse – You have such good friends here. They went and saved you. (turns to look at door.) Well here they come now!**

**(Girls and Lewis and Zane enter room, look awkwardly around)**

**Nurse – Well, I'll leave you alone now. (leaves)**

**(All stand awkwardly)**

**Shannen – Thanks for finding me.**

**Cleo – You're welcome.**

**Shannen – Um, I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything, but, how DID you find me?**

**Emma – Oh, it was easy. You told me you were going boating, don't you remember?**

**Shannen – No, not really.**

**Lewis – (breaks in loudly) Well, it must've been the accident, that's why you can't remember; because you did tell Emma.**

**Shannen – I guess.**

**--------------**

**(In the Juicenet Café. All three girls are sitting at a table, laughing. Lewis comes, carrying a tray full of drinks and sets it on the table. He sits down)**

**Lewis – Well, that was close.**

**Cleo – Too close.**

**Emma – Do you think she suspects anything?**

**Ricki – Emma, give the girl a break. She did die, you know.**

**Cleo – And how are you feeling?**

**Ricki – Me?**

**Lewis – I expected you to go into shock right about now.**

**Ricki – Why?**

**Emma – Well, you did kill her.**

**Ricki – But I also brought her back to life. (Looks around table, groans) Don't you guys get it? I've always known my power is the most dangerous, the one that harms the most. I've made up with it. Sometimes, I do bad stuff with my powers, but most of the time I do good things. See? It's a sort of balance, and I've reconciled myself with that.**

**(Zane enters Juicenet café, he waves at Ricki. Ricki turns, sees him.)**

**Ricki – Now, if you'll excuse me…**

**Cleo – I thought you weren't going out with him anymore.**

**Ricki – Well, maybe, I'm not sure yet.**

**Emma – Whatever you do, I'm sure it's the right thing.**

**(Ricki grins, leaves with Zane. Cleo, Emma, and Lewis turn to look at each other, then laugh.)**

**--------------**

**(Shannen's hospital room. She's sitting in a small wheelchair, by the window. She's looking at a small vase with a few flowers in them. The flowers are wilting. Shannen raises her arm and softly touches the flowers. A nurse enters the room, Shannen turns to look at her.)**

**Nurse – It's time to go.**

**Shannen – Alright.**

**(The nurse wheels Shannen out of the room. The camera turns to look at the flowers. The flowers stop wilting, turn upwards, and their petals open.)**

_**End credits**_


	2. Discovery

_**Credits**_

**(Camera zooms in to Shannen, who is sitting on the grass, in a park. ****She is reading a book, and leaning on a tree. Her book-bag is lying on the grass next to her. Suddenly, the tree starts swaying. Confused, Shannen looks up from her book, sets it down, and stands up, using the tree as a support. When her hand touches the tree, new branches start growing, and all the leaves that had a slight yellowish tinge turn green. Startled, Shannen leans down, grabs her book-bag and book, and runs away. Scene fades.)**

**--------------**

**(Juicenet café. Emma and Ricki are sitting in a booth. Cleo walks over with some smoothies. She sets them down in front of Emma and Ricki and sits down herself, with a juice.)**

**Emma – So, have you guys got a handle on your new powers?**

**Ricki – Don't tell me you're going to start giving out homework now!**

**Emma – (looking at Ricki) I just don't want us to get out of control.**

**Cleo – I don't think that's really a problem, Emma. We've always managed to gain control over them, sooner or later.**

**(Lewis comes into the café, sees the girls, and hurries over)**

**Cleo – Hello Lewis! (moves over so he can sit next to her)**

**(Lewis sits. Cleo looks at Emma and Ricki meaningfully.)**

**Emma – (to Ricki) So, Ricki, do you want to go for a swim.**

**Ricki – (knowingly at Cleo and Lewis) Oh! All right. Have fun you two! (waves at Cleo and Lewis)**

**(Emma and Ricki get up and leave the Juicenet café)**

**Lewis – Well, I think I'll go get a juice. Do you want one?**

**Cleo – I've already got one.**

**Lewis – Ok.**

**(Lewis gets up and walks to the counter to order a juice. He orders it, then leans against the counter, waiting. He sees Shannen at a table outside, she's touching a small flower. Suddenly, the flower opens. Shannen quickly drops it and runs away. Lewis stares after her, and then his stare gets interrupted by one of the workers who tells Lewis his juice is ready. Lewis takes it and goes back to Cleo.)**

**Lewis – I just saw the weirdest thing. (to Cleo)**

**Cleo – (curious) What?**

**Lewis – I just saw Shannen make a bud open up.**

**Cleo – (confused) A bud?**

**Lewis – A flower.**

**Cleo – Lewis, that's impossible. (her cell phone rings, she takes it out of her pocket and puts it to her ear) Hi Dad…no…I'm at the Juicenet…what, now?...oh, all right. (hangs up her cell and turns to Lewis) My dad needs me to go home. I'm sorry Lewis.**

**Lewis – Don't worry, it's all right.**

**(He gets up so Cleo can leave. She gets up and gives Lewis a kiss on the cheek, then she leaves the Juicenet. Lewis looks after her, then impulsively leaves also. Scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(Lewis is walking down the harbor. He sees Shannen in the distance.)**

**Lewis – Shannen! Hey! Shannen!**

**(Shannen doesn't hear, and she runs to her boat. She unties it and starts the engine. Lewis starts running to her, but she has already floated away. Lewis reaches the edge of the dock, and looks after her. Then he turns back and runs to his boat. Scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(Shannen arrives at Mako Island, and gets out of her boat. She pulls it up on shore, and walks into the woods. Lewis is close behind, he also pulls his boat up on shore, and runs after her. Scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(Shannen is standing in the middle of a small clearing. She goes to the edges and softly touches a tree. The tree starts to sway. Shannen closes her eyes, and branches come out of the tree. Shannen opens her eyes, and smiles while examining the tree. She touches it again, and starts making a large branch grow on the lower parts of the tree. Lewis suddenly runs into the clearing at the other side. Awestruck, he watches Shannen slowly make a branch grow into a hammock. Shannen giggles slightly. Lewis starts walking back, but he bumps into a tree and startles a bird. The bird caws and flies away. Startled, Shannen turns around and sees Lewis. They stare at each other for a moment, then Shannen runs away from Lewis. Lewis runs after her. He gets closer and closer, then grabs her arm. Lewis stops, and forces Shannen to stop too.)**

**Lewis – (breathless) Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.**

**(Shannen, surprised, turns around and looks at him. Lewis lets her go.)**

**Shannen – What?**

**Lewis – About your power, I won't tell anyone.**

**(Shannen, stunned, sits down on a fallen tree. Lewis stands next to her. Shannen rests her hand against the trunk, and it starts shaking. She quickly gets up.)**

**Lewis – Did you try to do that?**

**Shannen – (shaking her head) No, it just happens. I don't control it most of the time, I don't know how.**

**Lewis – So, when you touch a plant, any plant, you can make it grow?**

**Shannen – Yes, I guess so.**

**Lewis – When did this start?**

**Shannen – This morning, actually.**

**Lewis – Are you sure?**

**Shannen – I think so. Why?**

**Lewis – (thinking) I think I know why it happened. (Turns to Shannen) Come on!**

**(Lewis runs into the woods, Shannen hesitates for a minute, then follows him. Scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(Lewis and Shannen are standing on the beach. Lewis pulls out his cell phone, and dials a number. He puts it to his ear, then frowns and hangs it up. He calls another number, then hangs it up again. Shannen looks at him curiously.)**

**Lewis – Their phones are turned off.**

**Shannen – Whose phones?**

**Lewis – Trust me, they can help you.**

**(Shannen starts looking afraid. Lewis sees.)**

**Lewis – Don't worry, they're not scientists or anything. They're just friends.**

**(Shannen looks slightly more relaxed, but is still tense. Lewis dials one last number, and hangs the phone up again, frustrated. He thinks for a moment, then looks at Shannen.)**

**Lewis – Will you do me a favor?**

**(Shannen nods slightly, but she is still tense.)**

**Lewis – Will you meet me at the Juicenet café tomorrow?**

**Shannen – All right. (comes out as a question)**

**Lewis – I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget! (walks to his boat, then sails away)**

**(Shannen watches Lewis, then sits down on the sand and rests her head on her knees. Scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(Ricki, Emma, Cleo and Lewis are all waiting at the entrance of the Juicenet café, Ricki looks bored, Emma and Cleo look impatient, and Lewis looks excited.)**

**Ricki – (annoyed) Lewis, just tell us who you asked here already. **

**Cleo**** – Why did you even ask someone to meet you here?**

**Lewis – You'll see.**

**(Shannen walks nervously up to the entrance of the Juicenet. She's holding her book-bag tightly. Lewis smiles.)**

**Lewis – Hi Shannen.**

**Shannen – (shyly) Hi.**

**Lewis – (turns to Emma, Ricki, and Cleo) To whose place can we go?**

**(Emma, Ricki, and Cleo look at each other, confused.)**

**Cleo – We're not staying here?**

**Lewis – No, we have to go somewhere else.**

**Emma – My parents are away for the day, and Elliot went out with some friends.**

**Lewis – Ok, good.**

**(Emma, Cleo and Ricki start walking toward Emma's house. Shannen hangs back. Lewis motions her forward, she follows the girls, and Lewis follows her. Scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(Cleo, Emma, and Ricki are sitting on the couch in Emma's house. Shannen is standing nervously in the corner. Lewis puts his bag on the floor and looks around. He sees a small vase with a flower in the kitchen.)**

**Lewis – May I? (he asks Emma)**

**(Emma nods, confused. Lewis takes the small vase and puts in on the table. He motions Shannen over.)**

**Lewis – This is what I wanted to show you.**

**(Shannen walks forward slightly, then hesitates.)**

**Lewis – (reassuringly) Come on.**

**(Shannen walks to the vase, and slowly reaches out. Cleo, Emma and Ricki watch curiously and confused. Lewis looks really excited. Shannen's hand lingers slightly over the small flower, then she touches it with her index finger. The flower starts to grow, and leaves bud out from the stem. Shannen stops touching the flower, and draws her hand back. Lewis looks triumphantly at the girls on the couch. All three are awestruck.)**

**Lewis – (proud) Well?**

**Ricki – What just happened?**

**Cleo – (to Lewis) This is what you were talking about yesterday, wasn't it?**

**Emma – How did it happen?**

**Lewis – Just a little magic.**

**Ricki – (to Shannen) What? Are you a mermaid too?**

**(Shannen looks extremely confused, she looks at Lewis.)**

**Lewis – Well, no. Not exactly.**

**Emma – Then how do you explain that? (she motions to the grown flower)**

**Lewis – I think I know how it happened.**

**(All four girls look expectantly at him.)**

**Lewis – I think, that when you, Ricki, struck Shannen with your lightning…**

**Shannen – (interrupts) Your lightning?! You mean you can control lightning?! What is going on here?**

**Lewis – (to Shannen) I'm sorry, Shannen. I didn't explain this to you. These are Emma, Cleo and Ricki. They're mermaids, and they have special powers.**

**Shannen – (amazed) Powers… Like mine?**

**Lewis – Um, no. (he turns to the girls.) Do you want to show her?**

**(Cleo stands up and puts up her hand. A drop of water appears midair, then slowly grows larger. Emma stands up, and freezes the water, then Ricki stands up, boils it, and it evaporates. Shannen looks awestruck.)**

**Lewis – (to Shannen) There's more.**

**(Cleo raises her hand higher, and a wind starts swirling around the room. Emma puts her hand up, and it starts to snow inside the room. Ricki raises her hand, and thunder is heard outside. Shannen runs to the window, and sees lightning flicker against the sky. All at once, the girls lower their hands, and all the magic stops. Shannen looks amazed.)**

**Lewis – One more thing.**

**(Emma, Cleo and Ricki look at each other.)**

**Cleo – (to Lewis) Aw, Lewis.**

**Lewis – Come on, it's only fair. Shannen showed you guys her power.**

**(Cleo raises her hand, and a drop of water appears. It turns into three drops of water. Cleo makes the drops land on all three of them. They quickly sit down. Shannen looks confused as nothing happens, but a few seconds later, Emma, Ricki and Cleo turn into mermaids. Ricki quickly dries them off and they turn back. Shannen looks even more amazed than before.)**

**Lewis – Now I think I'll continue. When Shannen was struck by the lightning, I think she gained her powers.**

**Ricki – But why don't all the people struck by lightning get powers then?**

**Lewis – Because it was magic lightning, and Shannen was struck on Mako.**

**(Emma, Ricki, and Cleo look at each other doubtfully.)**

**Lewis – Come on! We all know by now that the island is strange! I think it contributed to Shannen gaining powers. **

**(There is a short silence while everyone thinks about that.)**

**Emma – (to Shannen) Can you control it?**

**Shannen – (shyly) Well, no. I don't know how. I just touch it, and it grows, and I can't stop it.**

**Emma – All plants?**

**Shannen – Yes.**

**Lewis – But she's gained some control. She's able to control how they grow.**

**Shannen – But I can't stop it altogether.**

**Emma – We can help you, if you like. I mean, (motions to Cleo and Ricki) our powers are different than yours, but maybe we can help you learn to control it. It must be similar to how we do it.**

**(Ricki looks at Emma, her eyebrows raised.)**

**Ricki – Um, I really don't want to go over that again with you. So, sorry, Shannen, but I'm not staying for lessons with Emma. Besides, you couldn't learn much from me anyway. I like letting my powers reign free. (Gets up, and looks at Cleo) Coming, Cleo?**

**Cleo – (looks at Lewis) I'm sorry, Lewis, but I promised my dad I'd help him today again. I'll see you tomorrow?**

**Lewis – Ok.**

**(Cleo kisses Lewis lightly, then she and Ricki leave. Emma and Lewis turn to Shannen.)**

**Emma – So, let's get to work.**

**(Emma starts walking upstairs, and Shannen follows. Lewis grabs his book-bag and starts walking upstairs.)**

**Lewis – Oh, and Shannen?**

**Shannen – (looking back at Lewis) Yes?**

**Lewis – Could I run a few tests on you?**

**(Shannen hesitantly looks at Emma, who rolls her eyes.)**

**Emma – We all went though that, trust me.**

**(They continue up the stairs. Scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(At the Juicenet Café. Emma, Ricki, Cleo, Lewis, Zane and Ash are all standing at one side of the Juicenet. Shannen walks toward them, confused.)**

**Emma – (to Shannen) You could call this an initiation.**

**Shannen – To what?**

**Ricki – To our crazy lives.**

**Shannen – Huh?**

**Emma – We need you to promise never to tell anyone about us.**

**Shannen – Not anybody? Not even my family?**

**Cleo – Not even your family. It's our secret.**

**Emma – But you could always talk to one of us.**

**Zane – Hi, I'm Zane.**

**Ash – I'm Ash.**

**Shannen – Hi.**

**Lewis – We're the only ones who know, and we want to show you that you can talk to any of us whenever you want to. We'll understand.**

**Shannen – (whispers to Emma) Are they mermen?**

**Emma – No.**

**Shannen – Then why do they know?**

**Emma – Oh, um.**

**Shannen – Oh! I get it now. So someday, I might be able to tell someone.**

**Emma – Yes, someday.**

**(The guys go to get drinks, and the girls all sit together. They're talking and laughing as the scene fades)**

_**End Credits**_


	3. Advancement

_**Credits**_

**(Sh****annen is walking on the beach, near some palm trees. When she approaches the trees, they sway. Shannen does not notice, she's looking at the sea. Some things come out of the sea. Emma, Ricki, and Cleo drag themselves onto the sand. Ricki dries them as Shannen runs toward them. She helps them up.)**

**Shannen – How was your swim?**

**Cleo – All right.**

**Emma – I beat them swimming to Mako.**

**Ricki – (at Emma) You did not!**

**Emma – (smugly) Did so!**

**(Emma and Ricki trot up the beach, arguing. Cleo and Shannen follow. Scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(Emma, Cleo, Ricki, and Shannen are walking to the school. Ricki, Emma and Shannen are talking. Cleo notices some of the trees and plants nearby swaying. Confused, she looks over at Shannen. Lewis is seen approaching. Cleo turns toward him and smiles.)**

**Cleo – Hello Lewis!**

**(Lewis comes close and hugs her; he kisses her lightly on the lips. Ricki, looking at them, wrinkles her nose; and Emma and Shannen continue talking. Scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(Cleo and Ricki are standing in the street. There are a few trees on the sidewalk. Some men are cutting a large tree down, a bit further down the street and opposite from the sidewalk the girls are on. Cleo and Ricki are talking.)**

**Ricki – When did she say she was coming?**

**Cleo – She'll be here in about a few minutes.**

**Ricki – That's what you said ten minutes ago!**

**Cleo – She said she'd come! She just had to talk to a teacher first.**

**Ricki – What about?**

**Cleo – A project she has to do.**

**(Shannen is seen walking toward them, she waves.)**

**Ricki – (gratefully) Well, there she is!**

**(Shannen catches up to them.)**

**Shannen – Hey guys! Sorry I'm late.**

**Cleo – It's all right. (looks meaningfully at Ricki) We don't mind.**

**Ricki – All right, then. Let's go.**

**(The three girls start walking, in the direction of the tree being cut down. While they're walking, Shannen puts her hand on her stomach. She looks uncomfortable. A bit further down the street, the men cutting down the tree are taking a break. The girls walk closer, and the men start up again. Shannen looks very uncomfortable. She gasps. Ricki and Cleo turn to look at her.)**

**Cleo – Are you ok?**

**Shannen – Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just felt weird for a moment there.**

**(Cleo and Ricki look at each other doubtfully. On the other side of the street, the men have paused again. The girls keep walking, Shannen holding her side. The men start up again. Shannen gasps again, louder than before. Cleo and Ricki turn to look at her again.)**

**Cleo – Are you sure you're ok?**

**Shannen – I'm fine, really, I just…**

**(Suddenly, Shannen yelps in pain, and falls to the ground, holding her side. Ricki and Cleo immediately kneel next to her. Shannen is writhing in pain.)**

**Ricki – Shannen! Shannen! What's wrong? Come on Shannen!**

**(Cleo, a worried look on her face, looks at Shannen. Then she hears the men on the other side of the street. She turns to look at them. Just as she turns to look, the tree the men were cutting down is slowly falling to the ground. She turns to look back at Shannen. Shannen looks up in terror, then writhes in pain once more and closes her eyes.)**

**Ricki – (shaking her) Shannen!**

**(Shannen doesn't wake up. Cleo looks at the men, and sees that they're going to start cutting down another tree. She frantically makes a strong wind fly all around them, blowing dust into their eyes. The men stop and rub at their eyes, trying to see. Cleo turns back to Ricki.)**

**Cleo – Ricki! Take Shannen away from here! I'll handle these guys.**

**Ricki – (looking at the trees cut down) What? You think that is causing Shannen to be like this?**

**Cleo – Yes.**

**(Ricki nods, then slowly grabs Shannen under her arms and drags her away, slowly. Cleo turns toward the men, she makes more wind. The men can't see anything. Cleo turns back to check on Shannen and Ricki. They're a bit away, but Cleo can see Shannen is starting to move on her own. Cleo stops the wind and runs to her friends.)**

**Cleo – (to Ricki) Come on! Let's get out of here!**

**(Ricki and Cleo take Shannen's arms and put them around their necks. Shannen holds on weakly. Ricki and Cleo start walking quickly, Shannen stumbling weakly between them. Scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(Shannen is lying down on Cleo's bed, her eyes are closed. Ricki sitting on the edge of the bed, looking worried. Cleo has her phone to her ear, and she is pacing.)**

**Ricki – (to Cleo) He isn't answering?**

**Cleo – No, but he's (Cleo stops, and relief is shown on her face) Lewis! (she listens for a moment) Lewis, I don't have time to hear that right now. I need you to come over to my house, it's an emergency. (she listens for a while) No! Lewis, this is a real emergency! It's Shannen. (she's quiet while she listens to Lewis) Yes! Hurry, will you? (Cleo hangs up, then turns to Ricki) He's on his way.**

**(Scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(Shannen is still lying on Cleo's bed. Cleo is sitting on the bed, looking at Shannen, Ricki is looking out the window. Ricki starts, then turns around.)**

**Ricki – Lewis is here!**

**(Cleo runs downstairs, Ricki sits on the bed and watches the door. Scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(Cleo opens her house's front door. Lewis is standing there. She lets him in.)**

**Cleo – Thank goodness.**

**Lewis – (confused) Cleo, what is this all about?**

**(Cleo takes Lewis's hand and leads him upstairs.)**

**Cleo – Lewis, come on!**

**(Scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(Cleo is entering her room, Ricki stands up from the bed. Lewis enters Cleo's room. He looks at Shannen, then approaches her and feels her forehead.)**

**Lewis – How long has she been like this?**

**(Lewis is looking for a pulse.)**

**Cleo – I don't know. (looks at Ricki) Maybe about half an hour?**

**(Lewis turns around.)**

**Lewis – Cleo, do you have any alcohol? And some cotton, maybe?**

**Cleo – I think so, I'll be right back.**

**(Cleo leaves her room, Lewis gets back to examining Shannen. He takes the pillow out from under her head and places it under her feet instead. Ricki stands by the window, feeling rather useless.)**

**Ricki – What does that do?**

**Lewis – Helps the blood get to her head better.**

**(After a while, Cleo re-enters the room, a bottle of alcohol in one hand and a package of cotton in the other.)**

**Lewis – Thank you.**

**(Lewis takes a bit of cotton and then wets it in alcohol. He rubs it on the back of Shannen's neck, then holds it under Shannen's nose. Shannen coughs, then opens her eyes. Lewis and the other girls sigh gratefully. Shannen tries to sit up, but Lewis stops her.)**

**Lewis – Don't get up yet.**

**(Shannen sighs, then looks around.)**

**Shannen – (confused) How did I get here?**

**(Lewis turns to look at Cleo and Ricki.)**

**Cleo – We brought you here.**

**(Lewis turns back to Shannen.)**

**Lewis – What do you remember happened before you passed out?**

**Shannen – (very confused) I passed out?**

**(Lewis nods.)**

**Shannen – I don't remember much, actually. I… we were walking down the street, (to Ricki and Cleo) weren't we?**

**Ricki – Yeah.**

**Shannen – And then, I remember I felt a lot of pain.**

**Lewis – (interrupts) Where?**

**(Shannen puts her hand to her side, and looks confused.)**

**Shannen – That's funny, I can't feel it anymore.**

**Cleo – I think I know what happened.**

**(Everyone turns to look at Cleo.)**

**Cleo – We were walking, and some men were cutting trees down on the other side. I think Shannen felt them cutting the trees down, since her power is all about the plants and stuff.**

**Lewis – You think her power has advanced?**

**Cleo – Yes. I thought so this morning too, I kept seeing the trees move when Shannen was around them.**

**(Lewis turns to look at Shannen.)**

**Lewis – Did you know this had happened?**

**Shannen – No! I had no idea! How could it have happened anyway?**

**Lewis – Maybe you're just stronger, I'd like to run some tests.**

**(Shannen sits up, Lewis helps her.)**

**Lewis – Do you think you could meet us all at Mako tomorrow?**

**Shannen – Yeah, I guess I could.**

**(Scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(****The sun is seen setting, then the moon is seen rising and setting, and the sun is seen rising again. The sun stops in the middle of the sky.)**

**(Lewis, Emma, Cleo, Ricki, and Shannen are all in the middle of Mako, in the jungle. Emma and Ricki are sitting on a large rock by a small creek. Cleo is standing next to Lewis. They're both looking at Shannen, who is standing in front of them.)**

**Lewis – Now, Shannen, concentrate!**

**(Lewis points to a tree close by.)**

**Lewis – Make it grow branches or something.**

**(Shannen looks at the tree, and concentrates. She raises her arms, and nothing happens. She looks at Lewis doubtfully.)**

**Lewis – Come on! Try again!**

**(Ricki, looking bored, stands up and walks a bit along the creek. She trips on a rock, and she starts falling. She yelps, and waves her arms to keep her balance. Everyone turns to look at her. Ricki loses her balance and begins to fall headfirst into the creek. Suddenly, some vines reach out from behind her and latch onto her arms, then lift her up from the ground. The camera follows Ricki as she is lifted by the vines, and into a tree, where she is held about two feet above the ground. Everyone turns to look at Shannen, whose mouth is open as she stares at Ricki. Shannen turns to look at Cleo and Lewis.)**

**Cleo – You did it, Shannen!**

**(Cleo congratulates Shannen. The camera turns back to Ricki.)**

**Ricki – Hey! **

**(Everyone turns around and looks at Ricki.)**

**Ricki – Could you get me out of here?**

**(Scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(Lewis, Cleo and Shannen are in a garden. Cleo is sitting next to Lewis, and Shannen is sitting in front of them.)**

**Shannen – So, what are we going to do this time.**

**Lewis – Well, you're not going to like this.**

**(Shannen looks at Cleo, who shrugs.)**

**Lewis – Well, you do remember that we all have a very large secret to keep, don't you?**

**Shannen – (aghast) You can't seriously believe that I'm going to tell anyone about you guys, can you? I mean, I'm part of the secret now too! (seriously) I'm not going to tell anyone, you know that already. I already promised, didn't I?**

**(Cleo, confused, turns to look at Lewis.)**

**Cleo – What? Lewis, you know she's not going to tell anyone.**

**Lewis – (to Cleo) But she might let something slip.**

**(Lewis turns to Shannen.)**

**Lewis – See, Shannen, I don't have anything against you, but, with your newly developed power, I think you might accidentally show something you shouldn't.**

**(Shannen opens her mouth to interrupt, but Lewis raises his hand slightly.)**

**Lewis – Let me finish.**

**(Shannen closes her mouth.)**

**Lewis – We came really close with the tree cutting scene…**

**(Shannen opens her mouth again, Lewis quickly continues before she can interrupt him.)**

**Lewis – Yes, yes, I know that was not your fault. But, look, I'm afraid that sometime you will feel pain and someone will connect the dots. **

**(Lewis looks meaningfully at Shannen.)**

**Shannen – What is that supposed to mean?**

**Lewis – That means, that you will have to learn to block out the plants' feelings.**

**Cleo – (confused) Wait, plants have feelings?**

**Shannen – No, not really. More like senses. They can feel pain, and sense the sun and water, but that's it. **

**Lewis – (annoyed) Will you let me finish?**

**(Cleo and Shannen shut their mouths obediently.)**

**Lewis – I meant to say that you will have to practice to feel nothing.**

**(Lewis rips out a few grass stems from the ground.)**

**Shannen – (cringing) Ow! Don't do that, Lewis!**

**Lewis – (smugly) That is exactly what I mean. You're going to have to practice not feeling all that.**

**(He rips out another grass stem.)**

**Shannen – Ow! Stop that!**

**Lewis – Block the pain from your mind.**

**Cleo – Lewis, are you sure about this?**

**Lewis – (exasperatedly) Yes!**

**(Lewis rips out another grass stem.)**

**Shannen – Ow! Will you stop that?!**

**Lewis – Not until I don't get a single reaction from you.**

**Shannen – You don't understand, do you? I can't block the pain from my mind, I just can't!**

**(Shannen gets up, and runs away. Cleo looks sadly after her.)**

**Cleo – You did have that coming, you know.**

**(Cleo gets up and runs after Shannen. Lewis is left looking sadly at the grass. Scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(Shannen is sitting on the dock, looking out to sea. Cleo comes up behind her, and sits next to her.)**

**Cleo – You know Lewis is only trying to help.**

**Shannen – Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, Cleo, but I don't think I can do this.**

**Cleo – Do what?**

**Shannen – Use these power-things. I don't like them.**

**Cleo – Shannen, right now, there's nothing you can do about them. **

**(Shannen doesn't answer.)**

**Cleo – Do you want to know a secret? I used to be just like you.**

**(Shannen turns to look at Cleo curiously.)**

**Cleo – I used to hate my powers too.**

**Shannen – You did?**

**Cleo – Yeah, and look at me now!**

**(Cleo gets up.)**

**Cleo – You just have to think about all the good things you can do with your power, and then you'll know how magical it truly is to be the way you are.**

**(Cleo offers Shannen her hand. Shannen takes it and Cleo pulls Shannen up.)**

**Cleo – Now will you give it another try?**

**Shannen – All right.**

**(Cleo and Shannen start to walk away.)**

**Shannen – I will get revenge on Lewis though!**

**(Cleo and Shannen laugh as they run back to the park. Scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(Lewis is up in a tree, Shannen and Cleo are standing beneath him.)**

**Lewis – Will you let me down now?**

**(Shannen turns to look at Cleo.)**

**Shannen – I think we should wait another while.**

**Cleo – Hey, Shannen, do you want to go to my house? You can help me feed my fish.**

**Shannen – All right.**

**(Cleo and Shannen walk away.)**

**Lewis – Guys? Hey, guys? Remember me?**

**(Scene fades)**

_**End Credits**_


	4. Minds

_**Credits**_

**(Shannen is sitting at a table in her house. ****She has a bowl of cereal in front of her and she is holding the spoon and watching a small bird outside absentmindedly. The bird is flying close to the open window, and it turns and flies inside. Shannen gets up as the bird flies close to her, then to a closed window. The bird crashes against the glass and falls to the ground. Shannen runs to the bird.)**

**Shannen – (worried) Oh! Little bird, wake up! Please!**

**(Shannen bends down and picks up the bird carefully. She opens the door and steps outside. Suddenly, a faint murmur is heard. Shannen puts her free hand over her ear and looks around confused. The murmur grows louder. The bird wakes up and struggles in Shannen's hand. Shannen lets go and the bird flies off. The murmur abruptly stops. Shannen looks at the bird and lowers her hand. She shrugs and goes back into the house. Scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(Shannen and Cleo are sitting in a classroom. Cleo is in the desk in front of Shannen. The teacher is explaining something on the board. Shannen is taking notes with her pencil when the tip breaks off. Shannen sighs. She pokes Cleo in the back. Suddenly Cleo's voice is heard.)**

**Cleo's voice – Just ten more minutes, just ten… Oh! Shannen has poked me. I wonder what she wants?**

**Cleo – (turning around) Yes?**

**(Shannen is looking around, very confused.)**

**Cleo – (louder) Yes?**

**Shannen – (looking back at Cleo, startled. Remembering) Oh! Right! Could you lend me a pencil?**

**Cleo – Sure.**

**(Cleo hands over a pencil. The teacher looks over at the two girls.)**

**Teacher – (annoyed) Excuse me, I am trying to give a class here!**

**Shannen – (shyly) I'm sorry.**

**Teacher – Well, don't let it happen again!**

**(The teacher turns back to the board and draws something. Shannen looks at her hand, then looks back at Cleo. Scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(Emma, Cleo, Ricki and Shannen are sitting on the grass near the school. Shannen is entertaining herself making small white flowers grow between the grass stems. Cleo and Ricki are talking about their day while Emma watches the flowers grow.)**

**Ricki – I still don't understand why teachers feel that the only way to learn is by giving us tests! Couldn't they just skip those?**

**Cleo – I think it's against the law or something.**

**Ricki – Oh, too bad. Well, I can dream, can't I?**

**Emma – (still watching the flowers) Teacher have to give tests in order to know how much we have advanced in each class.**

**Ricki – I still think they're just a waste of time.**

**(Cleo and Ricki move on to other subjects. Shannen is now adding small thorns to the flowers.)**

**Emma – (confused) Why are you giving them thorns?**

**Shannen – Because they're so small, so easy to miss. They need a way to protect themselves, don't they?**

**Emma – (looking thoughtfully at Shannen) Yes, I guess so.**

**(Shannen is quiet for a minute.)**

**Shannen – (still looking at the grass) Lewis is coming.**

**Cleo – How do you know?**

**Shannen – (looking at Cleo) The grass can feel him. He's stepping on it.**

**Cleo – (uncomfortably) Oh, I should have thought of that.**

**(Lewis walks up behind Cleo.)**

**Lewis – Hey.**

**Cleo – Hi, Lewis!**

**(Lewis walks around Cleo and starts to sit by Shannen, in the small patch of white flowers.)**

**Emma – Um, Lewis? I don't think you should sit there.**

**Lewis – (confused) Why?**

**(Lewis sits and yelps as the small thorns in the flowers poke him. He stands up quickly, looking at Shannen. Everyone except Lewis laughs.)**

**Lewis – (slightly accusing) You did that on purpose!**

**Shannen – No, I really didn't.**

**(Everyone laughs as Lewis moves and sits in another spot, embarrassed. The laughter dies after a while.)**

**Cleo – (getting up) We should get going.**

**Lewis – But I just sat down!**

**Shannen – Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to Lewis for a second.**

**(Cleo looks curiously at Shannen, then shrugs. Emma and Ricki look at each other and get up. The three girls walk away.)**

**Lewis – (curiously) What do you want to talk about?**

**Shannen – (uncomfortably) Lewis, do you think it's possible for someone to read minds?**

**Lewis – (laughs, then looks at Shannen) What? You're serious?**

**(Shannen nods solemnly.)**

**Lewis – Well, some people say they can read minds, but it's all lies. It's physically impossible for someone to know what another person is thinking. Of course, they can come pretty close, by body language and stuff like that.**

**Shannen – It's also physically impossible for a person to become a mermaid, or for someone to be able to control plants with their minds!**

**Lewis – Um, Shannen? Do you want to tell me something?**

**Shannen – (looking down) I think I can read minds, Lewis.**

**(Lewis looks very surprised for a second, then his face becomes thoughtful.)**

**Lewis – Are you sure?**

**(Shannen nods.)**

**Lewis – Can you prove it?**

**Shannen – Just think about something and give me your hand.**

**Lewis – (confused) My hand?**

**Shannen – Yes.**

**(Lewis concentrates on something and holds out his hand. Shannen slowly touches his hand with one finger. Lewis's voice is heard.)**

**Lewis's Voice – This is insane, no one can read minds. Wait! You're supposed to be thinking about something. Think! I have a blue backpack, I have a blue backpack… I feel so stupid doing this. Stop thinking about how you feel and think about the backpack! I have a blue backpack…**

**(Shannen slowly stops touching Lewis's hand. Lewis looks at Shannen and lowers his hand.)**

**Lewis – Well? What was I thinking?**

**Shannen –**** (teasingly) Well, you definitely have some serious concentration issues; maybe you might want to get some help on that.**

**Lewis – No, seriously. What was I thinking?**

**Shannen – You thought about your having a blue backpack, but your thought on how the exercise was so stupid kept intruding.**

**(Lewis looks completely amazed.)**

**Lewis – But… but, how could you have known?**

**Shannen – You know how you're always talking about power advancement? I think this is another of mine.**

**Lewis – But plants and people are too different! You can't have just gotten a new power out of the blue! They have to be related somehow!**

**Shannen – Yeah, I know. I thought about that and came to one conclusion.**

**Lewis – Which is?**

**Shannen – Well, technically, you could say I was reading the plants' minds before, so now I can also read animals' and humans' minds.**

**Lewis – Wait! Animals too?**

**Shannen – Well, I think so. I touched a bird this morning, and I think I read it's mind. I was too confused to think too much about it, though, so I didn't.**

**Lewis – But how did you find out you can read people's minds?**

**Shannen – I read Cleo's, accidentally of course.**

**Lewis – Oh.**

**(Scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(Lewis, Cleo, Emma, Ricki and Shannen are in Cleo's room. Lewis and Cleo are sitting together on the bed, Ricki is sprawled next to them. Emma is standing close by, and they're all looking at Shannen, who is talking.)**

**Shannen – So, that's it.**

**Ricki – Wow! So you can read minds now?**

**Shannen – I guess.**

**Ricki – That is so cool! You can find out everyone's secrets and everything.**

**(Shannen looks uncomfortable.)**

**Emma – Ricki! That would be a total invasion of privacy!**

**Ricki – Aww, just to have a little fun!**

**(Emma looks at Ricki seriously. Ricki stops talking and turns back to Shannen.)**

**Cleo – So you have to touch people to read their minds?**

**Shannen – Yeah.**

**Cleo – So when you poked me today, and when I turned around, that's why you were all confused?**

**Shannen – Yeah.**

**Emma – So you can read people's minds.**

**Lewis – And animals.**

**Cleo – (interested) Really?**

**Shannen – Maybe not. I thought I might have this morning, but I'm not so sure. It was all so fast and-**

**Cleo – (interrupting) I think I know how we can find out.**

**Lewis – How?**

**Cleo – Well, there's this dolphin over at the amusement park. He hasn't been eating much and he doesn't feel so well. I think maybe Shannen can help us, since now she could be some sort of animal-whisperer.**

**Shannen – I'm not an animal-whisperer! I mean, I don't think so.**

**Ricki – No, you're just a plant-whisperer. If you ever decide to pursue a career in biology you're all set.**

**Emma – Or psychiatry. Could you imagine what you could find out with you powers?**

**Ricki – I thought that was invasion of privacy, Emma.**

**(Emma turns to answer Ricki, but Lewis interrupts.)**

**Lewis – Let's just go and see this dolphin.**

**(Ricki sits up as Lewis and Cleo stand. Scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(Emma, Cleo, Ricki, Lewis and Shannen are at the Water-Park. Cleo is opening a gate leading to the dolphin pool. She opens it and beckons everyone through.)**

**Cleo – Come on!**

**(They enter. Scene changes)**

**(Emma, Ricki, Lewis and Shannen are standing on the edge of the dolphin pool. Cleo is kneeling by the water with a large bucket of fish.)**

**Cleo – I've got some fish for you!**

**(A dolphin swims through the water to Cleo. He creaks. Cleo smiles and tosses him a fish. The dolphin ignores the fish and swims a bit away. Cleo's smile disappears, and she looks upset.)**

**Cleo – Don't you want some fish?**

**(Cleo turns, disappointed, and looks at Shannen meaningfully. Shannen nods and kneels next to Cleo.)**

**Shannen – How do I get him to come close enough to touch?**

**Cleo – If he's curious enough, he'll come by himself.**

**(Everyone is quiet as they wait for the dolphin to come back. The dolphin, a few feet away from the edge, curiously begins to swim closer. Shannen slowly reaches out as the dolphin approaches. The dolphin stops close to the edge. Shannen lowers her hand until it is just a few centimeters above the dolphin. The dolphin swims a little higher and gently bumps Shannen's hand with his head. Shannen gasps as a murmuring is heard, along with pops, whistles and creaks. Images appear: a boy is standing on a bridge holding something in his hand, the thing falls into the water, the camera (which is the dolphin's point of view) approaches it, a dolphin's jaw is seen grabbing the thing. Shannen lifts her hand and the images stop. She sighs and falls onto the edge.)**

**Cleo – Shannen! Shannen! Are you all right?**

**Shannen – Yeah, it's just tiring, I don't know why.**

**(A pop and whistling is heard as the dolphin swims a bit away and does a somersault. Cleo, surprised, tosses another fish to the dolphin. Everyone smiles as the dolphin eats the fish this time, then opens his mouth as if to ask for more.)**

**Cleo – (wonderingly) He's all right now.**

**(Cleo feeds him the rest of the fish as Lewis slowly helps Shannen up, looking thoughtful. Scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(Lewis, Emma, Cleo, Ricki and Shannen are all in Cleo's living room, sitting on the couches. They're talking about what just happened.)**

**Cleo – You helped him! I'm so proud of you, Shannen!**

**(Cleo hugs Shannen gratefully, Shannen looks slightly uncomfortable.)**

**Emma – What I don't understand is why Shannen felt so tired after.**

**Lewis – Well, I've been thinking about that all the way here.**

**Ricki – And?**

**Lewis – Well, I think that when Shannen touches or senses things, she actually zones in to their energy.**

**Cleo – Um, what?**

**Lewis – It's fairly simple. When Shannen touches beings, their energies combine, which is why she can feel plants' feelings and read minds. But that also means that when Shannen grows plants and things, she can use the plant's energy, or her own.**

**Shannen – Huh?**

**Lewis – Usually you use the plant's stored energy, which is why you don't feel so tired after growing them. A plant barely moves, it has massive stores of energy, enough for you to tap in and make them grow. But when you touched that dolphin today, he was too tired for you to use his energy to heal him, so you used your own.**

**Ricki – In other words, stay away from sick people, Shannen.**

**Emma – Wow, you would be a fantastic doctor!**

**Shannen – Would you stop saying stuff like that?**

**Emma – Ok.**

**Shannen – So, what should I do?**

**Lewis – Nothing, just try not to touch people so much, and you'll be fine.**

**Ricki – But think of all the things she could learn!**

**Emma – I think that would enter the category of invasion of privacy.**

**Ricki – Is that all you think about, Emma? Do you have a secret of your own?**

**Emma – No! I don't!**

**Ricki – Well, go on, tell us!**

**Emma – I do not have a secret!**

**Ricki – Then why are you so serious about privacy?**

**Emma – I'm not!**

**(Emma and Ricki continue bickering as the camera turns to Shannen, who is sitting next to Cleo. Cleo's arm brushes against Shannen, and another murmuring is heard. Shannen's face turns to concentration, and the murmuring dies. Shannen smiles and the scene fades)**

_**End Credits**_


	5. Power Identity

_**Credits**_

**_--------------_**

**(Cleo, Emma, Ricki, and Shannen are all sitting in the Juicenet Café, talking. Lewis arrives, carrying some drinks, which he sets on the table.)**

**Lewis – Here you go, girls.**

**(He sits next to Cleo, and puts his arm around her. Shannen is on Cleo's other side, Ricki and Emma face them.)**

**Lewis – (raising his drink) Here's to Shannen, may she use her powers for good.**

**(Shannon blushes, and Cleo looks rather uncomfortable. Lewis takes a drink out of his smoothie, and sets it on the table, accidentally spilling some of it on Cleo. Cleo gasps, and brushes Shannen. A murmuring is heard.)**

**Cleo's voice - …as long as she doesn't turn into Charlotte…oh!...the smoothie is so cold…I have to run!...**

**(Cleo pushes Lewis out of the way and runs to the bathroom, Ricki and Emma following. Lewis runs after them.)**

**Lewis – I'm so sorry, Cleo, I didn't mean to.**

**(Shannen is left alone, looking slightly confused. Her brow is furrowed, and she picks up the napkin and dabs at the remains of the drink on the table and seat. Lewis returns, and sits down, sighing.)**

**Shannen – How's Cleo?**

**Lewis – Oh, she's fine, got to the bathroom just in time. Ricki's drying her now.**

**(Shannen grabs a clean napkin and begins to tear it into strips. She glances at Lewis, who looks preoccupied.)**

**Shannen – Lewis?**

**Lewis – Hmm?**

**Shannen – Who's Charlotte?**

**Lewis – How'd you find out about her?**

**(Shannen raises her right hand and taps on her head with her index finger.)**

**Lewis – Oh.**

**Shannen – Well, who is she?**

**Lewis – (looking uncomfortable, and lowering his voice) She used to be my girlfriend, not too long ago. She found the moon pool and transformed herself into a mermaid. She was very powerful-**

**Shannen – (lowering her voice too) What powers did she have?**

**Lewis – All of Ricki, Emma, and Cleo's powers.**

**Shannen – Wow.**

**Lewis – Yeah, I know. Anyway, she became a bit crazy and tried to take away the girls' powers. But they stopped her just in time, and took her powers away.**

**Shannen – Oh.**

**Lewis – Why are you asking me this anyway?**

**Shannen – Oh, no reason, just curious. (Looking at her left wrist) Will you look at the time, I have to go.**

**(Lewis gets up, and Shannen walks past him and leaves the Juicenet. Lewis's face looks slightly worried. Cleo, Emma, and Ricki walk back to the table.)**

**Emma – Where's Shannen?**

**Lewis – Oh, she had to go.**

**(Emma and Ricki sit back down. Cleo looks at Lewis's face, and sits down. Lewis sits down next to her. Scene change)**

**--------------**

**(Shannen enters her room and flops onto her bed, sighing. She puts her arms behind her head and stares up at the ceiling. She thinks for a while, and then sits up. She looks into the mirror directly in front of her.)**

**Shannen – (talking to herself in the mirror) I can't become crazy with power, can I?**

**(Shannen looks at her reflection, and shrugs slightly.)**

**Shannen – Can I?**

**(Scene change)**

**--------------**

**(The scene is blurry as Shannen races across Mako. She runs, and a noise is heard behind her. She turns to look behind her and trips. She falls. The noise comes even closer. Shannen begins to crawl away. Suddenly, the noise stops. Shannen turns around and sees a dark shape coming towards her. She screams as the shape comes into the moonlight, and its face is seen. It is Shannen's face, but grimacing, and looking very evil. The dark shape laughs manically, and raises its arm. Vines come out of the trees and race towards Shannen on the ground. She screams. Scene fades)**

**--------------**

**(Shannen sits up in her bed, gasping. She looks around her room, and then at her hand. The bottom of it looks dark. Shannen turns to her bedside lamp and switches it on, flinching at the light. She puts her hand in the light and inspects it. Finger-nail shaped cuts are on it, bleeding. Shannen turns her hand over and inspects her finger-nails. There is blood under them. She lifts her other hand and inspects it as well, and it also has cuts on it. Shannen stands up and walks over to her bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror before opening the cupboard behind it and taking out a bandage. She closes it and looks at herself once again.)**

**Shannen – (to her reflection, unsure) I will never become like that.**

**(She nods and begins to wrap her hands in the bandage. Scene change)**

**--------------**

**(Shannen and Cleo walk towards Ricki, Emma and Lewis, who are sitting over on the grass.)**

**Cleo – Well, that project should be easy enough.**

**Shannen – Why?**

**Cleo – Well, you can make the seed grow in just a second.**

**Shannen – I really think we shouldn't cheat on this thing, we should do it naturally.**

**(The girls get to where their friends are seated.)**

**Cleo – (sitting down, to the rest) Hey guys. (turns back to Shannen) oh, come on! Just to do it quickly.**

**Shannen – I really don't want to do it.**

**Emma – What are you two arguing about?**

**Cleo – Shannen doesn't want to help with out biology project.**

**Shannen – I do! Just, not in that way.**

**Lewis – Well, what is it?**

**Cleo – We have to grow a plant.**

**Ricki – That's super easy! You can do it in a second with Shannen.**

**Shannen – I really think we shouldn't, for the learning experience and everything.**

**Ricki – Why not?**

**Shannen – I just don't think it's a good idea. (Shannen brushes her hair back from her face)**

**Emma – Shannen, what happened to your hand?**

**Shannen – Nothing, I…I cut myself.**

**Emma – With what?**

**Shannen – Nothing. (after a pause) I have to go.**

**Emma – Shannen, wait.**

**(Shannen walks away, leaving everybody else behind her.)**

**Ricki – What's up with her?**

**(Lewis shifts uncomfortably, all three girls turn to look at him.)**

**Cleo – Lewis, do you know?**

**Lewis – (clearing throat) No, no I don't.**

**Ricki – You know Lewis, you're a terrible liar.**

**Emma – Seriously, Lewis, what's wrong with Shannen?**

**Lewis – I don't- (notices Ricki's glare), oh, all right, maybe I do know. **

**Cleo – Well, what is it?**

**Lewis – I think she might have read one of your minds a few days ago. She asked me who Charlotte was yesterday.**

**Ricki – And what does that have to do with anything?**

**Lewis – I think that what I answered might have scared her or something.**

**Emma – What did you tell her?**

**Lewis – (ashamed) I told her how Charlotte went crazy with power and tried to take all of your powers away.**

**Ricki – I don't get why that's the problem.**

**Emma – Oh, Ricki, can't you see? It's so obvious. **

**Ricki – Will somebody just tell me already!**

**Emma – She's afraid to become like Charlotte.**

**Ricki – Why would she be afraid of that?**

**Lewis – Because her powers have been developing at a very fast rate, like Charlotte's did.**

**Cleo – Yeah, but Charlotte was crazy.**

**Lewis – Not at first, only after she got her powers.**

**Ricki – You guys can't seriously believe that Shannen might turn out to be like Charlotte.**

**(Cleo, Emma, and Lewis look at each other, while Ricki stares at them, uncomprehendingly.)**

**Ricki – Oh, come on, you can't be serious! She's so shy and scared, and so nice! Remember that we all hated Charlotte long before she got her powers?**

**(Nobody answers her, and Ricki gets up, annoyed.)**

**Ricki – Fine, I'm going to go find Shannen.**

**(Ricki walks away, leaving Emma, Cleo, and Lewis behind her. Scene change)**

**--------------**

**(Shannen is sitting on the edge of the port, looking into the waters. Ricki walks up to her.)**

**Ricki – They don't understand you, you know?**

**(Shannen doesn't answer.)**

**Ricki – They, like you, believe that you might turn out to be just like Charlotte.**

**(Shannen shrugs.)**

**Ricki – But I know that you won't.**

**(Shannen, surprised, turns around and looks at Ricki.)**

**Ricki – Look, (sitting down) I know how it feels to suddenly get an amazing gift that is huge and impossible to understand, but you just have to know that it is part of you now.**

**Shannen – But, won't I turn into someone like Charlotte?**

**Ricki – No, I don't think so. I remember her; I used to hate her a long time before she became a mermaid. She was just not a nice person, trying to steal Lewis from Cleo, and forcing him to choose between them.**

**Shannen – Really? Lewis didn't say that.**

**Ricki – Well, it's true. And then, when Lewis chose Cleo instead of her, she tried to make us all pay.**

**Shannen – I knew that part.**

**Ricki – But, you're missing the point. Charlotte was not a good person before she got the powers, so she just went worse when she did get them. It's who you are, not what you can do, that makes you you.**

**Shannen – (incredulous) Who are you and what have you done with Ricki?**

**Ricki – (smiling) Yeah, I sounded very philosophical there, didn't I?**

**Shannen – Yeah, you did.**

**Ricki – Well, we all have our hidden sides.**

**(Ricki stands up.)**

**Shannen – Where are you going?**

**Ricki – I have a date with Zane. (Begins to walk away, but turns back) Just think about what I said, ok?**

**Shannen – (calling to her) Ok!**

**(Ricki walks away, and Shannen stays on the edge of the port, looking into the waters. She stands up too, and walks away. Scene change)**

**--------------**

**(The scene is blurry. Shannen is running once more from a dreaded figure behind her. She runs and trips. Shannen falls, and the figure behind her stops. Shannen turns over, and sees herself, but she's smiling, with flowers in her hair. Scene fades)**

**--------------**

**(Shannen wakes up in her bed. The sun is shining outside, and she walks over to her mirror in her bathroom. She smiles at her reflection and takes the bandages off her hands. The cuts have almost completely healed. Shannen flexes her hand carefully, and begins to brush her teeth.)**

**--------------**

**(In Cleo's room. Shannen and Cleo are sitting on the bed, with a little pot. There is a small bowl under the pot. Cleo is holding a package of seeds.)**

**Cleo – (reading from the back of the package) I think these seeds grow well here, so they shouldn't be too hard.**

**Shannen – (nodding) Ok.**

**(Shannen holds out her hand and Cleo pours a few seeds into it. Cleo then puts the package down and makes a small hole in the dirt in the pot.)**

**Cleo – Done.**

**(Shannen puts the seeds carfully inside the small hole, and covers it with dirt. She pats it a couple of times, and then looks up at Cleo and smiles.)**

**Shannen – The seeds should grow fine.**

**Cleo – (smiling back) Good. (suddenly remembering) Oh, I almost forgot.**

**(Cleo gets off the bed and walks over to a little watering can. She fills it up in the bathroom and walks back to the bed, offering Shannen the can.)**

**Cleo – Here you go, you water them, I wouldn't know how much water to give them, and, besides, it would be bad if I spilled some on myself.**

**(Shannen takes the can, and Cleo takes one step back. Shannen carefully drizzles some water onto the dirt, and then sets the can down.)**

**Shannen – That's enough. Now, all it needs is a little sun.**

**(Cleo nods, and Shannen grabs the little bowl with the pot inside and goes to put it near the window.)**

**Cleo – How long will it take for it to grow?**

**Shannen – It should start growing in a couple of days.**

**Cleo – It should?**

**(Shannen smiles a bit secretively, and the plant begins to grow beautifully.)**

**Cleo – (startled) Oh! I thought you weren't going to use your power.**

**Shannen – I wasn't.**

**Cleo – What made you change your mind?**

**Shannen – I had a little talk with a wise friend.**

**Cleo – Oh. (turning back to the plant) Well, it looks quite beautiful, doesn't it?**

**Shannen – Yes, yes it does.**

**(Scene fades)**

**--------------**

_**End Credits**_

(A/N) Yeah, yeah, I'm super sorry for not having updated this soon, but I was super busy, and depressed, and all that stuff. (School is so hard now) Anyway, I'm better now, and I'm hoping this fanfic will move a lot quicker now. I have quite a few other episodes planned for this one. Anyway, R&R please!


	6. Thoughts of the Full Moon

_**Credits**_

**_-------------_**

**(Shannen's room. Shannen is sleeping in her bed, covered up almost completely by the blankets. Sunlight is coming in through the window, slightly muffled by the thin curtains hanging over it. In the bed, Shannen begins tossing and turning. There is a light knock on the door, and Mrs. St. James, Shannen's mother, enters.)**

**Mrs. St. James – (sweetly) Wake up, Shannen, or you'll be late!**

**(In the bed, Shannen groans.)**

**Mrs. St. James – Come on, darling, it's time to get up.**

**(Mrs. St. James pulls the covers off Shannen, who curls up, holding her head. Loud murmurs are heard, and Shannen puts her hands over her ears.)**

**Mrs. St. James – (worriedly) Darling? What is it?**

**(Shannen's face is twisted in pain as the murmurs grow louder and louder. Scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(Lewis and Cleo are walking over to Shannen's house. They're talking and laughing about something. They arrive at Shannen's house, and ring the front bell. Mrs. St. James opens the door, a very worried look on her face.)**

**Mrs. St. James – (looking disappointed) Yes?**

**(Lewis and Cleo look at each other, slightly confused.)**

**Cleo – (to Mrs. St. James) We thought we'd accompany Shannen to school today, if it's alright.**

**Mrs. St. James – I'm very sorry, but I don't think Shannen is leaving the house today.**

**Cleo – (worried) Why?**

**Mrs. St. James – (louder, and slightly hysterical) I don't know! She won't tell me what's wrong with her, and I'm going out of my mind trying to figure out what to do! I think she's got a really bad headache, but the pills I gave her aren't working! That's why I called the doctor, who should be here any minute now.**

**Lewis – Maybe Cleo and I could go upstairs and see her?**

**Mrs. St. James – (opening the door wider to let them in) Yes, maybe you can figure out what's wrong with her.**

**(Cleo and Lewis enter the house. Scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(Cleo and Lewis walk through the hall and reach a door with a sign on it saying 'Shannen' and a few drawn figures on it. Lewis knocks on the door.)**

**Lewis – (calling) Shannen, it's us.**

**(No sound is heard from inside the room.)**

**Lewis – Shannen?**

**(There is still no answer. Lewis tries to open the door, but can't.)**

**Lewis – (to Cleo) It's locked.**

**Cleo – (calling) Shannen, open the door!**

**(There is no answer from inside the room.)**

**Cleo – (to Lewis ) Stand back.**

**(Cleo concentrates her wind power on the door, and soon, a clicking is heard as the wind turns the locking mechanism, and unlocks the door.)**

**Cleo – There.**

**(Cleo opens the door, and enters. Lewis follows her. Scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(Inside the room, there is a large mess. The bed is empty, but the covers have been stripped off the bed. The door to the bathroom is open, there is water on the floor, and the curtains have been shut so forcefully that one is hanging loose. Cleo and Lewis look around the room, and see a small bunch of blankets in the corner farthest from the door. Shannen is wrapped in the blankets, her hands over her ears, her eyes shut. She is rocking slightly.)**

**Shannen – (quietly singing to herself) I can't hear you, I can't hear you, I can't hear you…**

**(Lewis and Cleo look at each other, afraid, then turn back to Shannen.)**

**Cleo – (tentatively) Shannen?**

**(Shannen winces, but continues on as if she hadn't heard Cleo. With another worried glance at Lewis, Cleo begins to approach Shannen. After a few steps, Shannen opens her eyes and stares at Cleo. She tries to push herself farther back, but she is against a wall.)**

**Shannen – (screaming) No! Go away!**

**(Cleo steps back, shocked. Shannen begins to cry, and puts her hands over her ears again.)**

**Shannen – (sobbing) I can't hear you, I can't hear you…**

**(Loud murmurs are heard as the camera focuses on Shannen. Lewis's voice sounds, suddenly.)**

**Lewis's voice – What's wrong with her?**

**(Shannen, looks up, mad for some reason.)**

**Shannen – What's wrong with me? (screaming) What's wrong with me?! I'll tell you what's wrong. I can hear your minds from across the room! I can hear all the minds inside my house! And it hurts! I can't even tell the difference between my thoughts and all your own! (stands up quickly) Go away! I don't want you here! **

**(Shannen's face becomes angry, as she leans down and throws a notebook at Lewis and Cleo. Her aim is off, and instead of hitting either of them, the notebook flies over their heads and out the door. Seeing this, Shannen collapses on the ground, sobbing harder.)**

**Shannen – Go, just go!**

**Lewis – (kneeling) Shannen, you can deal with this, you can block them out. You figured out how to do it before, with the plants' minds, do it now, with our minds.**

**Cleo – (kneeling too) Yeah, you know you can do this, Shannen, just try.**

**Shannen – (whimpering) It's too hard, there are too many minds, I can't.**

**Cleo – Yes you can. Try, please, Shannen, at least try.**

**(Shannen buries her face in her hands and sobs. The murmuring grows louder and louder. In the murmuring, Shannen's thoughts are heard.)**

**Shannen's Voice – I can do this, I can do this…I can block all the other thoughts…I'm me…These are my thoughts…This is my mind…my own…no other thoughts can intrude…this is my mind…it's MINE!**

**(The murmuring abruptly dies, and Shannen looks up at Lewis and Cleo.)**

**Shannen – I did it! They're gone!**

**(Cleo stands up and approaches Shannen, then helps her up. Shannen wobbles slightly, but Cleo is holding on to her, so she doesn't fall.)**

**Shannen – (wonderingly) It's quiet.**

**Cleo – Yes, it is. (after a short pause) Are you going to school today?**

**Shannen – Yeah, just give me a second.**

**(Cleo and Lewis leave Shannen, and close the door. Scene changes.)**

**--------------**

**(Shannen runs out of her room, her bag in her hand. She sees Cleo and Lewis in the hall.)**

**Shannen – Come on! We're going to be late!**

**(Cleo and Lewis run after Shannen, down the stairs, at the bottom of which is Mrs. St. James.)**

**Mrs. St. James – Shannen? Are you alright?**

**(Shannen is already opening the front door, Cleo and Lewis exit.)**

**Shannen – Yeah, mum, but I'm going to be late. Bye!**

**(Shannen leaves and shuts the door. Her mom sighs, and shrugs slightly. Scene changes.)**

**--------------**

**(Cleo, Emma, and Shannen are walking in the halls, Shannon hugging her books close, as if to shield herself.)**

**Cleo – So, how did it feel, being able to, you know (looks around to check if anybody is listening) read everyone's mind?**

**Shannen – (shuddering slightly) Honestly? It was awful, I couldn't concentrate on anything, and it hurt so much. People think too much, in my opinion.**

**Emma – So, you mean, if you unblocked yourself, you would be able to hear everyone?**

**Shannen – 'If' being the key word. I'm not doing it; I won't go through that again.**

**(Ricki arrives, looking slightly upset. Cleo notices.)**

**Cleo – What's wrong, Ricki?**

**Ricki – (annoyed) Zane wasn't able to get us the really thick curtains for tonight.**

**Cleo – Tonight?**

**Emma – (stares at Cleo disbelievingly) It's the full moon, Cleo!**

**Cleo – (understanding) Oh!**

**Shannen – (confused) What's so important about the full moon?**

**Emma – I'd forgotten you didn't know. Well, when we see the full moon, we go a bit funny-**

**Ricki – (interrupting) You mean all gaga.**

**Emma – (chiding) It's not funny, Ricki! It's really serious. Something dangerous could happen, need I remind you of that?**

**(Ricki shrugs guiltily, remembering her powers after the effect of the full moon.)**

**Shannen – So, you guys have to hide from it?**

**Cleo – Yes.**

**Shannen – I'll help you, if you like. I wouldn't mind.**

**Emma – Thanks, Shannen, that would be great.**

**(The four girls continue walking down the hall, talking. Scene changes)**

**--------------**

**(Emma, Cleo, Ricki, Shannen, and Lewis are at Emma's house. They have covered all the windows, and no moonlight is visible. Ricki is relaxing on the couch while everyone is double checking all the entrances.)**

**Lewis – All right, that should do it.**

**Cleo – Good, then we're all set.**

**Lewis – (glancing at his watch) Oops, I better go.**

**Cleo – I'll see you tomorrow.**

**(Lewis and Cleo kiss each other lightly, Ricki looks disgusted, Shannen embarrassed, and Emma ignores them. Lewis leaves.)**

**Shannen – So, what do you usually do around this point?**

**Emma – Oh, watch movies, eat-**

**Ricki – (interrupting) Become were-wolves and howl at the moon.**

**Emma – It's not funny! **

**(Emma throws a pillow at Ricki and hits her in the face.)**

**Ricki – Hey!**

**(Ricki throws it back. Emma catches it before it hits her, and puts it on the couch neatly.)**

**Ricki – You know, a pillow fight means that you have to throw it back.**

**Emma – I thought you didn't like pillow fights.**

**Ricki – I don't.**

**Emma – (turning to go upstairs) Well, I think I'll bring some films I rented. I left them in my room, I'll be right back.**

**(Emma goes over to the stairs when a knocking is heard. Shannen goes over to the front door and opens it. Zane enters carrying a large box.)**

**Zane – Look, you guys, I felt really guilty about earlier today, so I brought some compensation.**

**(Nobody notices Emma, who had been about to climb the stairs, looking back at the entrance, where the full moon is coming in. She stares at it for a long time, and then continues upstairs. Shannen, Ricki and Cleo are watching Zane, who's gone into the sitting room, where the girls are.)**

**Ricki – (hesitantly) Zane, I don't-**

**Zane – No, I just thought I'd leave these here and go.**

**Cleo – (smiling) Thanks.**

**(A loud splash is heard from upstairs, and everybody looks up.)**

**Cleo – (tentatively) Emma?**

**(Hearing no reply, everyone rushes upstairs. Scene change)**

**--------------**

**(Shannen and Ricki burst into the bathroom, and see Emma giggling in the bathtub, her tail hanging over the edge.)**

**Rikki – (quietly) Oh, no.**

**(Emma turns and sees both girls standing in the doorway.)**

**Emma – You guys, the water's great. Come join me.**

**Rikki – (approaching Emma) Emma, that's just the full moon talking. Come on, you have to get out.**

**Emma – (angrily) No I don't.**

**(Emma raises her hand and causes a wall of ice to form between Shannen and Rikki. She then tears open the curtains. Rikki sees the reflection of the moon on the ice and stares at it, mesmerized. Cleo and Zane arrive.)**

**Zane – You guys, she wasn't in the other bath- (stops when he sees Emma.)**

**Cleo – Rikki?**

**(Rikki turns and smiles at Cleo. Emma opens the curtain wider as Rikki melts the ice.)**

**Shannen – Cleo! Don't look at the moon!**

**(Cleo is already staring at the moon. Zane reaches out to pull her out of the bathroom, but Cleo raises her arms and creates a strong wind, forcing him into the hallway, along with Shannen. The door shuts behind them, and all three girls smile at each other mysteriously. Scene change)**

**--------------**

**(Zane is banging on the bathroom door. Shannen runs over to him, some keys in her hand.)**

**Zane – Good, maybe you can get this door open.**

**(Shannen puts a key into the door and unlocks it. She opens the door carefully and looks in.)**

**Shannen – It's empty.**

**Zane – (taking his phone out of his pocket) I'm calling Lewis.**

**(Scene change)**

**--------------**

**(Zane and Shannen are sitting in the living room. A knocking is heard, and Zane gets up to open the door. Lewis enters.)**

**Lewis – Where's Shannen?**

**(Zane motions over to the living room, and Lewis makes a beeline for Shannen.)**

**Lewis – Good. Shannen, I need you to sense the girls.**

**Shannen – (incredulous) What?**

**Lewis – You heard me.**

**Shannen – Lewis, I can't.**

**Lewis – Yes you can, use your powers.**

**Shannen – (whimpering) But it hurts!**

**Lewis – (patiently) Shannen, you're our only hope.**

**(Shannen gets up and walks over to near the stairs.)**

**Shannen – I'm not sure if I can.**

**Lewis – Try, Shannen, please.**

**(Shannen nods, sighing. She closes her eyes, and immediately, many murmurs are heard. Shannen's face contorts in pain as she focuses. Finally, Cleo's, Emma's and Rikki's voices are heard.)**

**Shannen – They're close by…going to Mako…but wait…they've stopped…they can feel me…they've realized what I'm doing.**

**(The front door flies open and the mermaid trio is standing there. Cleo raises her arm, and the force of the wind causes Shannen to fly up in the air, hit the wall above the stairs. Cleo lowers her hand, and Shannen falls to the ground, rolling down the stairs and coming to a stop, unconscious. Zane rushes over to her.)**

**Cleo – Our work here is done.**

**(The three mermaids leave. Lewis begins to run after them.)**

**Zane – Lewis! Where are you going!**

**Lewis – To find them before they do something they'll regret! (leaves)**

**Zane – (looking at Shannen, who is beginning to groan in pain) They already have.**

**(Scene change)**

**--------------**

**(All three mermaids are in the moon pool, giggling as they each take turns using their powers. Lewis arrives.)**

**Lewis – Hey, you guys!**

**(The three mermaids turn to look at him.)**

**Cleo – Hello, Lewis! Why don't you join us?**

**Lewis – I'm fine here, actually, and you guys should be fine too, in about (checks his watch) three minutes.**

**Emma – What do you mean?**

**Lewis – That's the time when the moon sets.**

**Cleo – (laughing) Oh, Lewis, you're so silly! The moon is what makes us fine! It's wonderful!**

**Lewis – Not what it does to you. Now, would you please get out of the water?**

**Rikki – Make us!**

**(All three girls raise their arms and a storm begins to appear. Lewis glances down at his watch again, and then up at the sky.)**

**Lewis – (quietly begging) Come on, come on!**

**(Suddenly, the storm dies, and all three girls look at each other, confused.)**

**Rikki – What happened?**

**Lewis – The moon. Come on, we should be going.**

**(Scene change)**

**--------------**

**(Lewis is in his boat, heading back towards land. Beside him, all three mermaids are swimming. The camera backs away, and the profile of a boy is seen, watching the group make its way towards land. The boy turns, and smiles mysteriously. Scene fades)**

**--------------**

_**End Credits**_

**(A/N) Yay! Another episode for all you guys to enjoy! And, I wanna apologize for taking so long to upload this, I got a horrible case of writer's block. Oh, and I'm gonna start introducing new characters to the series, as you've probably realized. So, anyways, hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to review!**


	7. Apologies and Acquaintances

_**Credits**_

**(Shannen, Cleo, and Emma, are walking in the grounds by the school. They are talking and laughing about something.)**

**Emma – Oh, no! You did not say that!**

**Cleo – Yes, I did!**

**(They burst into giggles as they see Ricki, on the other side of the grounds, talking loudly into her cell phone. She looks mad. Cleo and Emma walk over to her, Shannen hangs back a bit.)**

**Ricki – (not noticing her friends) No! I told you already! (she listens at what the other person is saying) I don't care! (listens some more) No! Good-bye!**

**(Ricki hangs up her phone and puts it in her pocket, and she sees Emma and Cleo. She jumps slightly.)**

**Ricki – Oh, hey guys.**

**Cleo – (curiously) Who was that?**

**Ricki – (trying to appear normal) Nobody.**

**Emma – No, really, who was it?**

**Ricki – (angrily) None of your business!**

**(Ricki stalks away, angry, and Cleo and Emma look at each other, confused. Then, they turn to Shannen, who's looking at Ricki's retreating figure with a pensive look on her face.)**

**Cleo – (to Shannen) Who was it?**

**Shannen – How should I know?**

**(Cleo and Emma look at Shannen meaningfully.)**

**Shannen – Well, all right, so maybe I do know, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you.**

**Cleo – Why not? We're her friends! What if it has something to do with (she lowers her voice) mermaids?**

**Shannen – (not looking at either of the girls) It doesn't.**

**Cleo – Then what is it about?**

**Shannen – I'm not going to tell you!**

**Cleo – (to Emma) I'll bet it's about Zane.**

**(Shannen blushes and Cleo and Emma notice.)**

**Cleo – So I was right! It is about Zane, isn't it?**

**(Shannen says nothing, but walks away quickly. Scene change)**

**--------------**

**(Ricki is walking down the street, talking to someone on her cell phone)**

**Ricki – (angrily) No, Zane.**

**(She continues on her way, not noticing that a guy, the same one from the end of the last episode, is walking along, a few boxes piled up in his arms.)**

**Ricki – (still unnoticing) No means no!**

**(Ricki bumps into the guy, who drops his boxes. She sees the damage.)**

**Ricki – (to the guy) I'm sorry. (into her cell phone) I have to go… don't call me again.**

**(The guy kneels down and begins to pick his stuff up. Ricki turns off her phone and copies him.)**

**Ricki – I am so sorry.**

**The Guy – Don't worry about it, it was partially my fault too.**

**(They stand up, the boy holding most of the boxes precariously in one arm. Ricki holds one box.)**

**The Guy – (stretching out his right hand) I'm Marcus, by the way.**

**Ricki – (shaking Marcus's hand) Ricki.**

**Marcus – (smiling charmingly) Nice to meet you, Ricki. (his watch beeps, and he switches the boxes over to his other arm to glance at the time) Well, duty calls… (he holds out his hand for the other box) Catch you later?**

**Ricki – (handing him the box) Sure.**

**(Ricki and Marcus each continue on their respective ways. Scene change)**

**--------------**

**(Shannen, Cleo, and Emma are sitting in the Juicenet Café, talking and sipping their drinks. Ricki enters the café and heads over to her friends, looking troubled.)**

**Ricki – (sitting down) Hey guys…**

**(Cleo and Emma glance at each other while Shannen stares at her drink.)**

**Cleo – (falsely cheerful at Ricki) Hi, Ricki. How're you doing?**

**Ricki – I'm fine.**

**Emma – (worriedly) You sure?**

**Ricki – Yes.**

**Cleo – Oh, I thought that because you and Zane were fighting and everything-**

**Ricki – (interrupting) What? How did you… (her voice dies slightly as she looks at Shannen, who is staring intently at her drink.) You told them?!**

**(Shannen looks up at Ricki, and opens her mouth to protest.)**

**Ricki – (getting up) You know what? Forget it, I have to go. (she leaves)**

**(Emma and Cleo look at each other. Shannen sighs, stands up, and leaves. Scene change)**

**--------------**

**(Ricki is sitting in a secluded part of the beach, all alone, staring into the ocean. She looks angry. Marcus is walking by, carrying one box, and he sees her. He walks over to her.)**

**Marcus – Hey… Ricki, wasn't it?**

**(Ricki nods.)**

**Marcus – (gesturing down at the empty space next to where Ricki is sitting with his free hand) May I sit?**

**(Ricki shrugs, and Marcus, taking it as a 'yes', sits down and sets his box on his other side.)**

**Marcus – How are you?**

**Ricki – (angrily) Why does everyone keep asking me that?**

**(Marcus looks slightly affronted, but says nothing. Ricki sighs.)**

**Ricki – I'm sorry, it's not your fault. Today's just not my day.**

**Marcus – Well, whenever you need someone to talk to, I'm here.**

**(He looks expectant, but Ricki only nods.)**

**Marcus – (cautiously) So, why are you upset?**

**Ricki – (sighs) Just something my friend did.**

**Marcus – What?**

**Ricki – No, it's nothing.**

**Marcus – You sure?**

**Ricki – Yeah… she probably didn't mean to anyways.**

**Marcus – Oh.**

**Ricki – (getting up) This was nice… So, see you later?**

**Marcus – (slightly disappointed) Oh… yeah… fine.**

**(Ricki runs off, leaving Marcus staring after her. Scene change)**

**--------------**

**(Ricki surfaces in the moon pool. She swims over to the edge, holds on to it, and looks pensive. A stumbling sound is heard, and Shannen enters the cave, panting slightly.)**

**Shannen – (between gasps) …Made it! (she sees Ricki) Oh! You're here! Thank goodness!**

**Ricki – Why?**

**Shannen – I thought you'd come here after you left, so I came over to look for you, but I've never come to the Moon Pool before, so I got kind of lost.**

**Ricki – Wait, hang on… You've been looking for me ever since I left the Juicenet?**

**Shannen – (embarrassed) Yes.**

**Ricki – But that was ages ago!**

**Shannen – Like I said, I got lost.**

**Ricki – Why?**

**Shannen – I told you, I've never come-**

**Ricki – (interrupting Shannen) No, I meant, why'd you come to try and find me?**

**Shannen – (bashful) Well, to apologize.**

**(Ricki looks at Shannen meaningfully, and makes a hand gesture signifying that Shannen should proceed.)**

**Shannen – (sighs) Alright, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have poked into your head… (mutters) Not that I could help it…**

**Ricki – What do you mean?**

**Shannen – I can't control it yet!**

**Ricki – I thought you'd gotten a handle on it already.**

**Shannon – I do, more or less, but when you're yelling in your head, I really can't help but overhear, whether I like it or not. Sometimes, people think too loudly…**

**Ricki – Oh.**

**Shannen – (continuing) But, I promise I didn't tell Cleo and Emma about you and Zane. They… found it out, somehow!**

**(Ricki nods, but Shannen doesn't see, and she continues her protests.)**

**Shannen – I'd never tell them what you were thinking, especially something so private, I promise!**

**Ricki – Shannen, I-**

**Shannen – (interrupting) I could almost swear they read my mind, somehow, they found out so quickly-**

**Ricki – (louder) Shannen!**

**(Shannen stops and looks at Ricki)**

**Ricki – I believe you.**

**Shannen – Oh, good. Thanks.**

**(Ricki nods and smiles at Shannen.)**

**Ricki – Now that that's over, shall we go back? The others might be getting worried.**

**Shannen – (embarrassed) Um, could you give me directions to go back to the beach first?**

**(Ricki smiles, scene change)**

**--------------**

**(Emma and Cleo are leaving the Juicenet Café. They are talking, and looking slightly anxious about something, for some reason.)**

**Cleo – Maybe we should have been more subtle, somehow.**

**(Emma looks at Cleo, with an exasperated look on her face. Cleo sees the look.)**

**Cleo – Alright! Maybe I should have been more subtle.**

**Emma – You think?**

**(Shannen and Ricki run up to the girls, and Cleo and Emma turn around to look at them.)**

**Ricki – Hey.**

**Cleo – (happily) Hey! I thought you'd gone home.**

**Ricki – No, I didn't. I went somewhere else, and Shannen found me.**

**Emma – (to Shannen) How did you find her?**

**(Shannen looks at Emma, rather incredulous, and taps her head slightly.)**

**Emma – Oh.**

**Cleo – (breaking into the awkward silence) So, have you guys made up?**

**Shannen – Yeah, I guess.**

**Ricki – Sort of.**

**(Emma elbows Cleo, trying to be discreet. Ricki notices however, and raises her eyebrows, amused. Shannen just smiles to herself as she obviously reads the other girls' minds.)**

**Cleo – Oh, yeah… Ricki, we wanted to apologize too… it was none of our business what you were doing with Zane, or anything. And, we're sorry for butting in.**

**Emma – Yes, we are.**

**Cleo – So, will you forgive us?**

**(Ricki says nothing for a while, and then smiles slightly.)**

**Ricki – (jokingly) Maybe…**

**Cleo – Come on! The suspense is killing us!**

**Ricki – Alright, I'll forgive you if you promise not to stick your noses into my business ever again.**

**Cleo – We can't do that, can we? (she turns and looks questioningly at Emma)**

**Emma – No, we can't. We're your friends, and it's our business to stick our noses into your business.**

**(Ricki begins to look a bit angry, and Emma notices.)**

**Emma – (hurriedly) But, only occasionally, of course.**

**Ricki – Alright, fine, but at least **_**try**_** to stay out of it.**

**Emma – Now **_**that**_**, we can promise.**

**(Cleo nods eagerly, and all four girls begin to walk away, but as they do, Ricki spies Marcus walking all alone on the road, this time, without any boxes. Ricki pauses and looks after him. As the other three girls walk away, Shannon notices that Ricki is not with them and she turns around and stops.)**

**Shannen – Ricki, are you coming?**

**Ricki – Sure, just give me a second, ok?**

**(Shannen nods, and follows Emma and Cleo. Ricki trots over to Marcus, who is lost in his thoughts.)**

**Ricki – No boxes this time?**

**Marcus – (startled) Oh! Ricki!**

**Ricki – Did I scare you?**

**Marcus – No, I'm fine.**

**Ricki – Good.**

**Marcus – So, have you patched it up?**

**Ricki – What?**

**Marcus – The problem you had with your friends… have you fixed it?**

**Ricki – Yeah, I did. (curiously) How did you know?**

**Marcus – Well, you seem happier.**

**Ricki – I do?**

**Marcus – Yeah.**

**Ricki – Oh.**

**(There is an awkward silence, before Ricki breaks it.)**

**Ricki – Well, I just wanted to say thanks.**

**Marcus – For what?**

**Ricki – You helped me realize that my friend really didn't mean to do what she did.**

**Marcus – Oh, um, your welcome, then.**

**Ricki – (glances over at her friends) Anyways, I have to go, but I just wanted to mention that before I left.**

**Marcus – Ok.**

**Ricki – See you around?**

**Marcus – Sure.**

**(Ricki runs to catch up to her friends, who are looking at her curiously.)**

**Cleo – Who's that?**

**Ricki – Just a friend.**

**(Shannen looks at Ricki meaningfully, knowing that in truth Marcus is something more, but Ricki just looks at Shannen, as if daring her to say anything about it. Cleo and Emma are oblivious to this silent exchange, and are just watching Marcus as he keeps walking.)**

**Cleo – Well, you'll have to introduce us soon… he's cute.**

**(Ricki smiles, and the girls continue on their way. As they walk, suddenly, Zane runs up, unnoticed by all except Shannen, who glances back at him. Zane just covers Ricki's eyes with his hands. Ricki gasps and turns around.)**

**Ricki – You! I thought I told you I didn't want to see you!**

**Zane – Ricki, look, I'm sorry, and I brought something to make up for it.**

**(Zane reaches into his pocket and takes out a little box. He hands it to Ricki.)**

**Ricki – (taking it) What's this?**

**Zane – Something to make up for yesterday.**

**(Emma and Cleo are gazing at the box curiously, while Shannen is just smiling knowingly.)**

**Cleo – Open it!**

**(Ricki opens the box and takes out a silver bracelet, with an R-charm on it.)**

**Ricki – Zane, I can't accept this.**

**Zane – Why not?**

**Ricki – Well, I just can't!**

**Cleo – Oh go on, just take it!**

**Zane – Yeah, just take it.**

**Ricki – Alright. (she looks at Zane suggestively) Mind helping me put it on?**

**(Zane smiles and fastens the bracelet onto Ricki's wrist. Then, he puts his arms around her, and they hug.)**

**Ricki – (whispering in his ear) Thanks.**

**Zane – (whispering back) Your welcome.**

**(They finish hugging at the group continues walking. Scene fades)**

_**End Credits**_

**(A/N) Yeah, sorry it's been so long... and I have such a crummy chapter to show for it. But, I really tried! I promise! Ok, well, hopefully I'll do better in the next chapter, and I'll be able to keep the characters more in character, 'cause I really think I didn't in this one. But, oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O!**

**Please review!**


	8. Many Meetings

_**Credits**_

**(A dark and quiet place. Marcus is seen, but only barely. With him are two other boys, one with darker hair than the other one, who are listening to Marcus as he talks.)**

**Marcus – (emphatically) It's them, I'm sure it's them.**

**Boy with darker hair – All four girls?**

**Marcus – No, obviously not. But three of them are.**

**Boy with darker hair – Do you know which?**

**Marcus – I'm sure Rikki is one, and I think the others are Cleo and Shannen. Emma doesn't seem exactly the type. She's too serious and straight-forward, definitely not hiding anything. **

**Boy with lighter hair – So, what do we do?**

**Marcus – (exasperated) What have I been saying all along? You have to get close to them!**

**Boy with lighter hair – Oh.**

**Marcus – And, I have the feeling that a great opportunity is coming up soon. Just wait and see.**

**(The scene grows darker and changes)**

**(Rikki, Cleo, Emma, and Shannen are sitting at a table in the Juicenet Café. They're talking about something.)**

**Cleo – I just think it's too bad that the Juicenet is losing money.**

**Emma – Yeah, they've even let some people go, recently.**

**Rikki – (disbelieving and slightly mocking) Not you, Emma, surely?**

**Emma – (primly) Of course not.**

**Rikki – (teasing) It wouldn't have something to do with Ash, now would it?**

**(Shannen smiles secretly as she hears Emma's thoughts, and then turns to the entrance, where Marcus has stepped in, followed by two other boys.)**

**Shannen – (quietly, staring at the table fixedly) We have company.**

**(Marcus, with the two other boys, makes his way to where the girls are seated.)**

**Marcus – Hey, girls.**

**Rikki – Hey.**

**Cleo – Hi.**

**(Emma smiles and Shannen waves half-heartedly.)**

**Marcus – (turning to introduce the boys he's with) These are my friends. This is Jason (indicates boy with darker hair), and this is Dylan (indicates boy with lighter hair).**

**Emma – (politely) I'm Emma, (indicates girls as she says their names) and this is Cleo, Rikki, and Shannen. (after a slight pause) Do you want to join us?**

**Cleo – (glancing at her watch) Actually, I have to go. I'm meeting Lewis in a couple of minutes. (She stands up, grabs her stuff, and waves at everyone as she leaves) Bye! (She leaves)**

**(The remaining girls wave after her; the guys mostly smile, slightly uncomfortable.)**

**Emma – Come on, girls, scootch over, let them sit down with us.**

**(The girls move slightly, and the guys join them. Scene change)**

**(Cleo and Lewis are walking on the street, holding hands. Cleo is eating an ice cream cone, and they're talking happily.)**

**Cleo – That was a great movie.**

**Lewis – It was all right.**

**(A yapping sound is heard, and Cleo looks around.)**

**Cleo – (turning, searching for the source of the sound) Did you hear that?**

**Lewis – Hear what?**

**(Another yapping is heard.)**

**Cleo – That. (looks around, and then points) I think it's coming from over here.**

**(Cleo walks near to a trash can, and sees a box right next to it.)**

**Cleo – Hold this.**

**(She gives her ice cream cone to Lewis, who takes it, surprised. Cleo kneels, and begins to open the box carefully. The box shakes and the yapping grows louder.)**

**Lewis – Careful, Cleo.**

**(Cleo finishes opening up the box and her face turns to surprise and wonder as she lifts out a puppy.)**

**Cleo – (cooing) Hello, you!**

**Lewis – (backing away slightly) Cleo, you should probably put it back. You don't know if it has fleas or something.**

**Cleo – (astonished) Put it back?! In there?! No! Of course not! (she stands) It's obviously been abandoned. We have to find it a home or something.**

**Lewis – We could just take it to the pound.**

**Cleo – (gasps) No! We can't do that! Do you know what they do to dogs there?**

**Lewis – They take care of dogs, Cleo, it's their job.**

**Cleo – But do you know what happens to the dogs there?**

**Lewis – Yeah, I do. But Cleo, we've got to go. I'm going to be late.**

**Cleo – Well, go on then. I'll take care of this myself.**

**(Cleo stalks off in a huff, still carrying the puppy. Lewis stares after her for a moment, before tossing the half-finished cone into the trash can and walking off in the other direction. Scene change)**

**(Cleo is holding the puppy, and sitting on the beach. She's giggling as the puppy licks her face, but then she sighs as she ponders her current situation. Jason walks by and sees her.)**

**Jason – (shyly) Hi, um…**

**Cleo – Cleo.**

**Jason – Oh, right, Cleo. Hi.**

**Cleo – Hi, Jason.**

**Jason – You remembered my name when I didn't remember yours?**

**Cleo – I suppose I did.**

**Jason – (mumbling to himself sarcastically) Great job, Jason.**

**Cleo – (laughing) It doesn't matter.**

**Jason – Cute puppy. Is it yours?**

**Cleo – Not really. I found it. It was abandoned.**

**Jason – Abandoned?**

**Cleo – Yeah. I wanted to help it, but Lewis thinks we should just take it to the pound.**

**Jason – (shrugging slightly) If you like, I'll help you find it a home.**

**Cleo –(smiling widely) That would be really great, Jason. Thanks.**

**(Cleo, still holding the puppy, stands and starts to walk away. She looks back to make sure Jason is following. Jason hurries after her. Scene change)**

**(Shannen is sitting on a chair near the port, relaxing and reading a book. She looks comfortable. Suddenly, she looks up as a quiet mumbling voice is heard. The voice can be recognized as Dylan's. Dylan is walking up to Shannen.)**

**Dylan – Hi, Shannen.**

**(Shannen smiles and nods politely, but she doesn't say anything.)**

**Dylan – (awkwardly) What are you reading?**

**Shannen – (closing the book and quickly putting it in her bag, which is lying on the ground next to the chair. A glimpse of the cover is seen, it has a mermaid on it) Nothing, really.**

**Dylan's voice – Marcus said to get close to her… but she's so closed… I wonder why…**

**(Shannen's brow furrows slightly as she hears Dylan's thoughts.)**

**Dylan – (after an awkward pause) Oh.**

**(Shannen stands brusquely, and grabs her bag.)**

**Shannen – I've got to go.**

**(She begins to walk away quickly, and crosses paths with Marcus, who was heading to where she was before.)**

**Marcus – (to Shannen, politely) Hello.**

**(Shannen just smiles at him, slightly stiffly, and doesn't pause as she makes her way away from both boys. Marcus looks at Dylan, one eyebrow raised, expectantly.)**

**Dylan – (to Marcus, hopelessly) Well, I tried. (he more-or-less collapses onto the chair that Shannen had been sitting on)**

**Marcus – (coming closer) It didn't work?**

**Dylan – (looking up, as if for guidance) It's like she was trying to push me away or something. As if she knew. You said they wouldn't know.**

**Marcus – (talking to himself as he ponders the predicament) Well, it seems I was wrong.**

**Dylan – So, what do I do?**

**Marcus – (strictly) You stick to the plan. You'll figure something out eventually. (he pats Dylan on the back comfortingly, turns, and begins to walk away, in the direction from which he'd come)**

**Dylan – (calling after Marcus) And if I don't? Figure something out, I mean.**

**Marcus – (his voice low and slightly threatening) You better.**

**(Marcus continues walking away, unworried, while Dylan sits dejectedly on the chair. He sighs and looks out to the sea, as if it could answer his questions. Scene change)**

**(Cleo and Jason are walking along the street, Cleo holding the puppy. Suddenly, they stop, in the middle of a block crowded with houses.)**

**Cleo – (motioning with her free hand) Ok, you take that side, and I'll take this one.**

**Jason – All right.**

**(They each walk in separate directions, heading for a house. Scene change)**

**(A doorbell rings, and a woman walks to the door and opens it. Opening it, she sees Cleo, holding the puppy.)**

**Cleo – (holding out the puppy) Hi, would you like to adopt a puppy?**

**(The woman shakes her head, and closes the door)**

**(A knock is heard, and a man walks to the door and opens it. Jason is seen.)**

**Jason – Good afternoon, sir. I was wondering if you would like to-**

**(The man closes the door in Jason's face rudely)**

**(A door is opened, and Cleo is seen, holding out the puppy,)**

**Cleo – Excuse me, sir. Would you-**

**(The door closes)**

**(A door opens to reveal Jason standing on the other side.)**

**Jason – Ma'am-**

**(The door is shut in his face)**

**(A door opens and Cleo is seen. She smiles and holds out the puppy. As she opens her mouth, the door is slammed shut)**

**(A door is slammed shut in Jason's face)**

**(A door slams shut)**

**(Cleo is sitting on a bench, holding the puppy in her lap. She looks very sad, and is sighing as she looks at all the houses on the block. Jason walks up, and Cleo looks up hopefully. Jason just shakes his head.)**

**Jason – No luck.**

**Cleo – (gazing back at the houses) Me neither.**

**(A moment of silence passes.)**

**Cleo – What are we going to do? (she turns to Jason) Can you keep him?**

**Jason – (looking rather surprised) Who? Me? No, I can't. My dad has allergies.**

**Cleo – (sadly) Oh.**

**Jason – Why don't you take him home?**

**Cleo – What, the puppy?**

**Jason – Yeah, sure. Why not?**

**Cleo – I don't know. I'm not sure if my dad would approve.**

**Jason – Then talk to him. You never know.**

**Cleo – (thinking) Yeah, you're right. That's a good idea. (perkily) Thanks, Jason! (she stands up happily and hands the puppy over to Jason) You don't mind, do you? (Without waiting for an answer, she skips away, heading home. Jason just watches her leave with a small smile on his face. Scene change)**

**(Cleo enters her house and sees her dad sitting in the living room, reading a paper.)**

**Cleo – Hi Dad!**

**Mr. Sertori – (barely looking up) Hello, Cleo.**

**Cleo – (cautiously) Hey dad, (she walks over and sits next to him) Have you ever thought of maybe…**

**Mr. Sertori – Yes? (looking up curiously at Cleo)**

**Cleo - … maybe getting a dog?**

**Mr. Sertori – No, I haven't.**

**(Cleo looks disappointed, Mr. Sertori notices.)**

**Mr. Sertori – Why did you bring this up?**

**Cleo – (hesitantly) Well… **

**Mr. Sertori – (warningly) Cleo…**

**Cleo – I found a puppy today, and I was hoping we'd be able to keep it. I promise it won't bother you or anything-**

**Mr. Sertori – (interrupting) Wait, you found a dog? And you didn't take it to the pound?**

**Cleo – But it's so small and cute! I really want it!**

**Mr. Sertori – (getting up) Look, Cleo, I have a lot of work to do. Now, I don't want to hear another word about this, all right?**

**Cleo – (angrily) Yes, Dad. (she runs out of the living room and out the door, slamming it as she leaves.)**

**(Mr. Sertori sighs, and then takes his papers into another room. Scene change)**

**(Shannen is standing next to Rikki, in the Juicenet Café. They're talking and apparently waiting for someone to bring them a drink. Emma comes by and deposits two juices in front of them.)**

**Emma – Here you go.**

**Shannen – Thanks.**

**(Rikki begins to sip her drink while Shannen holds hers with both of her hands shyly. A slight rattling sound is heard as Dylan steps into the Café. Shannen glances up and immediately leaves her juice on the table and ducks behind the bar table, where the workers make the juices. Rikki just looks confused.)**

**Rikki – What are you doing?**

**Shannen – (whispering) Don't let him see me!**

**(Rikki turns and sees Dylan, and a knowing smile makes a brief appearance on her face before turning into a carefully neutral expression. Dylan sees Rikki and heads her way.)**

**Dylan – Hey, Rikki. You haven't seen Shannen around, have you?**

**Rikki – Shannen? No, not really. (she glances to the table behind which Shannen is hiding) Why do you think she'd be here?**

**Dylan – (shrugging) I don't know. Just a hunch, I guess. (he spies the other drink on the table) Who's the other juice for?**

**Rikki – (quickly) Nobody. It's mine.**

**Dylan – (raising one eyebrow) You ordered two drinks for yourself?**

**Rikki – (nervously making up an explanation) Yeah, well, a girl gets thirsty sometimes. (she takes a sip out of Shannen's glass, and makes a small grimace that she hides behind her hand. Dylan doesn't notice. Then, she looks up at Dylan) Well, as you can see, Shannen's not here.**

**Dylan – Well, thanks anyway. And, if you see her, can you tell her I need to talk to her?**

**Rikki – Sure thing!**

**(Dylan walks away, and Rikki wipes her mouth with a napkin as Shannen rises from her hiding spot, looking slightly guilty and embarrassed.)**

**Rikki – You owe me one. (she wipes her mouth once more) How can you even drink that?! It's disgusting!**

**Shannen – I like it. (she makes her way back to her place, next to Rikki)**

**Rikki – Why are you avoiding him, anyway?**

**Shannen – I don't know. I guess it's just a feeling I get from him.**

**Rikki – (teasingly) You sure you don't just like him?**

**Shannen – (thoughtfully) No, I'm sure.**

**(Scene change)**

**(Jason is sitting on the bench, still holding the puppy. He's trying to entertain himself as he appears bored. Cleo arrives, and Jason's face brightens as he stands up.)**

**Jason – Any luck?**

**Cleo – No. He wouldn't even hear me out.**

**Jason – That's too bad. (he looks upset for a moment, and then looks up as something occurs to him) Did you tell him about how dogs sometimes help fishermen?**

**Cleo – (slightly confused) No…**

**Jason – I think you should try again.**

**Cleo – But I just said that-**

**Jason – (interrupting) Please, Cleo. Just trust me.**

**(Cleo thinks about it for a moment before nodding, and they both start walking off. Scene change)**

**(Cleo walks back into her house. This time, her dad is reading the newspaper comfortably on the couch. He looks more relaxed than earlier.)**

**Mr. Sertori – Hello, Cleo.**

**Cleo – (acknowledging) Dad. (after a brief pause) Have I told you about this book I read?**

**Mr. Sertori – (puzzled) No, you haven't.**

**Cleo – It's about a girl whose dog helps her catch these fish and stuff.**

**Mr. Sertori – (tiredly) Cleo, not this again. I told you, no dogs are allowed in this house.**

**(A quiet knock is heard on the door, and Jason enters holding the puppy. Cleo looks surprised.)**

**Jason – (apologetically) Sorry, Cleo. He kept crying out for you.**

**(Mr. Sertori's face softens as he gazes at the little puppy as it wiggles in Jason's arms.)**

**Mr. Sertori – What's his name? (motioning towards the puppy)**

**Jason – He doesn't have one yet.**

**(Mr. Sertori approaches and begins to scratch the puppy behind the ears. Without the older man noticing, Jason winks at Cleo, who is visibly startled.)**

**Cleo – (catching on) This is the puppy I was telling you about, Dad.**

**Mr. Sertori – He's cute. (attempting to be firm) But I said that I wouldn't allow any dogs in this house.**

**Cleo – But you won't have to do anything. I'll feed him and clean up after him and bathe him. I'll take full responsibility.**

**(Mr. Sertori looks thoughtful for a moment, before sighing and nodding.)**

**Mr. Sertori – All right. We'll try this, but if it's too much, he's going straight to the pound.**

**Cleo – (happily) Thanks, Dad!**

**(Mr. Sertori just smiles and leaves the room, mumbling something about what he was getting himself into. Cleo, beaming, turns to Jason.)**

**Cleo – That was brilliant, Jason. Thank you so much!**

**Jason – (holding up the puppy) Don't thank me, thank him. He did most of the convincing.**

**(Cleo just smiles, and the puppy wriggles in Jason's arms. Scene change)**

**(The same dark room as the beginning of the show. Marcus, Jason and Dylan are shown talking to each other.)**

**Marcus – What did I tell you? A chance came up, and it really helped, didn't it?**

**Jason – Yeah, it sure did.**

**Marcus – (turning to Dylan) And how are you doing with Shannen?**

**Dylan – Not so good. It's hard, it's as if she knows or something.**

**Marcus – (frowning) We'll have to figure her out later. For now, let's celebrate.**

**(Marcus jumps into a little pool of water and vanishes below the surface. Jason and Dylan shrug slightly before joining their friend. A fish-like tail flashes before sinking in and disappearing. Dramatic music, scene fades)**

_**End Credits**_

**(A/N) Yay! I finally got around to updating this! Anyways, I'm so sorry it took so long, I've been so incredibly busy, but here you go. I hope it pleases all you guys. Oh, and by the way, I've gotten a couple of people calling me on my misspelling of Rikki, and I'm so sorry. This chapter should be alright, but if it's not, I'm sorry again.**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to Boris Yeltsin who helped me out and gave me ideas. Thanks so much!**

**Anyways, hoped you guys liked it, and please review!**


	9. Little Friends

_**Credits**_

**(A dark room, the same as the beginning of the last episode. Dylan and Marcus are in there, talking.)**

**Dylan – It didn't work. I wasn't able to get close to Shannen.**

**Marcus – (exasperated) Then just use another method!**

**Dylan – Like what? It's not like I can just put a spell on her to fall in love with me, can I?**

**(Marcus looks at Dylan meaningfully. Dylan starts slightly.)**

**Dylan – No, you don't mean…**

**(Marcus keeps watching Dylan.)**

**Dylan – You want me to…?**

**Marcus – If that's what it takes, then yes.**

**Dylan – But it's wrong!**

**Marcus – We're running out of time! You have to do this now!**

**(Dylan hesitates slightly before nodding.)**

**Dylan – All right.**

**Marcus – Either way, it won't matter soon. We just have to get what we came for and go.**

**(Dylan nods once more and Marcus smiles grimly. Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(At the library. Dylan is searching through the shelves, looking for one book. He seems frustrated as he can't find it. Lewis walks around the corner, holding a book in his hand. He's reading the back cover. He looks satisfied, then he looks up and sees Dylan searching. He walks over to Dylan.)**

**Lewis – Hey… Dylan, is it?**

**(Dylan just nods as he continues his search. There is an awkward silence.)**

**Lewis – (breaking the silence) Are you looking for something?**

**Dylan – (looking up at Lewis) Hmm? Oh, yeah, I am.**

**Lewis – Maybe I can help. What are you looking for? (Lewis starts to set down his stuff on a nearby table, ready to begin the search)**

**Dylan – (obviously trying to get rid of Lewis) Oh, you don't have to do that. I'll find it in just a minute.**

**Lewis – No, I don't mind. So, what's the book called?**

**(Dylan stops for a moment, thinking quickly, and then pulls out a book at random.)**

**Dylan – Never mind, I found it.**

**Lewis – (looking curiously at Dylan) Yeah?**

**Dylan – Yeah, here it is. (he reads the cover) 'Goddesses in Every (his voice quiets slightly as he reads the last word) Woman' (he blushes slightly, and he looks down at his feet)**

**Lewis – (raising his eyebrows) That's the book you were looking for?**

**Dylan – (clears his throat) Um, yeah. It's for my (he pauses for a second before continuing) mother.**

**Lewis – Oh. (he grabs his stuff) Well, since you've found your book already, I guess I'll just be going.**

**Dylan – (eager) Yeah, see you.**

**(Lewis leaves after looking curiously at Dylan, who just stares after him. Once Lewis is gone, Dylan puts the book in his hand back on the shelf, with a shudder, and then continues searching. A couple of seconds later, he smiles and grabs a book on a shelf near the ground. He lifts it up and scans the title, making sure it's the correct book, before leaving as well. Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(At Shannen's house. Emma is walking briskly through the living room, looking around and taking notes in a notebook, Shannen is following her, an anxious look on her face.)**

**Emma – This is going to be a great party!**

**Shannen – But, Emma, I really just want to make more of a get-together than a party.**

**Emma – (turning to look at Shannen) Yes, but you have to organize it just right.**

**(Emma hands Shannen a paper, at which Shannen stares incredulously.)**

**Shannen – What's this?**

**Emma – Oh, it's just the things that we should best do before the guests arrive. It's so they're more comfortable and such.**

**(Shannen reads the list for a moment, and then looks back up at Emma.)**

**Shannen – You want me to move the furniture?**

**Emma – Just so the guests have more space!**

**(Shannen looks doubtful, and Emma looks meaningfully at her.)**

**Emma – Look, I know what I'm doing. I'm great at organizing parties. (she walks away, taking more notes.)**

**Shannen – (calling after Emma) It's a get-together!**

**(Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(Dylan, holding his backpack tight, sneaks up to Shannen's house. He peeks in through the window, and sees Emma and Shannen talking. He quickly ducks as they walk, and then they leave the room. Dylan peeks in the window once more, and then smiles as he hides in the bushes.)**

**Dylan – (muttering) Emma won't be affected, she's not a mermaid. I have to do this now.**

**(Dylan opens his bag and takes out the book from the library. Its title blatantly states 'Mermaid Spells'. He opens it, and after looking through it, he takes a few things out of his bag. He sets a small glass on the ground, and fills it with water from a thermos. He then drops a few herbs into it. He turns back to the book.)**

**Dylan – (reading) Use all three powers on the spell… but I've only got one!**

**(He looks at the glass for a moment, and then back at the book.)**

**Dylan – (shrugging) What harm can it do? **

**(Dylan raises his hand and points one finger at the water. The water starts to tremble. Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(The kitchen in Shannen's house. A knock is heard on the back door, which then opens to reveal Cleo, holding a box as she enters the house. She sets the box down on a table before closing the door behind her before looking around.)**

**Cleo – (calling) Emma? I've got the stuff you needed!**

**(Emma's voice is heard drifting down from the stairs.)**

**Emma – We're up here!**

**(Cleo grabs the box and heads towards the stairs. Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(Dylan is still in the bushes, looking through the book. The book is open to a page that says 'Turning People Unsuspicious'. Dylan moves his finger down the page as he reads.)**

**Dylan – (reciting from the book) All the mermaids in this place, they're not longer suspicious. Make them no longer fear my face, bring back their innocence.**

**(A wind starts up, and Dylan looks up, excited. Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(Shannen's room. Shannen is lying on her bed, looking tired, watching Emma, who is sitting in a swivel chair, writing some more things into her notebook.)**

**Shannen – How much more stuff do we need?**

**(Emma opens her mouth to answer when Cleo comes in, holding the large box she had earlier.)**

**Cleo – I got your stuff, Emma. (she sets the box down next to an openmouthed Shannen)**

**Shannen – (after recovering slightly) What's all this?**

**(The window suddenly bursts open and a wind enters the room. It throws paper and notebooks around. Shannen quickly stands up and goes to shut and lock her window. The glass struggles against her for a moment, before finally closing. The wind in the room abruptly dies, and Shannen turns and looks around her room, which is a disaster.)**

**Shannen – (muttering) This is just great.**

**(Shannen starts to kneel to begin picking stuff up, when a giggle causes her to look up. Cleo is biting her fist and giggling, while Emma is pushing against the desk to cause the chair she's in to turn. Confused, Shannen stands back up.)**

**Shannen – What's so funny?**

**(Cleo takes one look at the perplexed look on Shannen's face before bursting into even more giggles. Emma stops turning and stands up. Shannen watches her curiously as she heads to the box and opens it. She pulls out a deflated balloon.)**

**Emma – (in a childish voice) Yay! Balloons!**

**(Shannen takes a step back as Cleo stops giggling to gaze wide-eyed at Emma. Emma puts the balloon to her mouth and tries to blow into it, but the balloon doesn't inflate as Emma is letting all the air escape. Emma stops and looks at the balloon, before pouting and handing it to Shannen.)**

**Emma – You blow it up.**

**Shannen – (really confused) What is going on with you guys?**

**Emma – (stomping her foot and pointing at the balloon in Shannen's hand) Blow it up!**

**(Emma stops her tantrum as Cleo grabs another balloon and puts it to her lips. Shannen begins blowing up the balloon Emma handed her, while Emma watches her every move.)**

**Cleo – (seeing the balloon isn't inflating) No balloon!**

**(Shannen ties off the balloon Emma gave her as Cleo bursts into tears. Shannen looks around frantically as Emma grabs the balloon out of her hands and giggles. She tosses the balloon to Cleo, who abruptly stops crying and smiles widely.)**

**Cleo – (excited) Balloon!**

**(Cleo chases after the balloon as Shannen approaches the exit.)**

**Shannen – I'll be right back.**

**(Shannen leaves her room and closes the door behind her. She listens to the giggles inside before taking her phone out of her pocket and dialing a number. She puts it to her ear.)**

**Shannen – (into the phone) Rikki, we have a problem.**

**-)-(-**

**(Outside of Shannen's house. Rikki walks up to the front door and rings the doorbell. Steps are heard, and Rikki turns around to see Lewis walking up to the house as well.)**

**Rikki – (to Lewis) Shannen called you too?**

**Lewis – Yeah.**

**Rikki – You know why?**

**Lewis – No.**

**Rikki – (frustrated) Could you stop with the monosyllabic answers?**

**Lewis – Sorry, but what do you want me to say? I don't know what's going on either!**

**(Rikki opens her mouth to reply when Shannen opens the door.)**

**Shannen – (gratefully) Oh good, you're here.**

**Rikki – Yeah, about that, why are we here?**

**(A crash is heard from inside the house, and Shannen winces as she opens the door wider to allow Rikki and Lewis inside.)**

**Shannen – Come and see.**

**(Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(Shannen's room. It is chaos as Cleo and Emma play and throw stuff around. The door opens and Shannen, Rikki, and Lewis enter the room. Rikki looks at Emma and Cleo, a shocked look on her face, while Lewis studies the mess they have created. Shannen just sighs as she sees what's going on.)**

**Rikki – What happened to them?**

**Shannen – (to Rikki) I don't know. They were just fine a moment ago, but then they started acting all weird.**

**Emma – (noticing Rikki) Hi Rikki!**

**(Emma runs to Rikki and hugs her. Rikki stands stiffly. Cleo sees Lewis.)**

**Cleo – (to Lewis) Come and play, Lewis!**

**Lewis – (awkwardly) No thank you, Cleo.**

**(Emma releases Rikki and runs back to the nearly empty box. She grabs stuff from it and throws it into the air. Cleo follows suit.)**

**Lewis – They're acting like…**

**Rikki – Kids!**

**Shannen – (turning expectantly to Lewis and Rikki) So what do we do about it?**

**Rikki – Why are you asking us? It's not like we know what's happened to them.**

**Shannen – (shyly) Oh, well, I suppose I expected that this had happened before, and you'd know what to do.**

**Rikki – Well, it hasn't happened before.**

**Shannen – Oh, sorry.**

**Lewis – What are the balloons for anyway?**

**Shannen – (remembering suddenly) Oh no! The get-together!**

**Emma – Party!**

**Shannen – (turning to Rikki and Lewis) Emma and Cleo were helping me set up for when everyone arrived. What do I do now?**

**Lewis – (taking control) You finish setting up, I'll go get what's missing, and Rikki'll keep watch over the girls.**

**Rikki – (not liking what Lewis was saying) What? Why do I have to watch them?**

**Lewis – Because you do.**

**(Rikki sits down on the bed, frustrated. Cleo and Emma approach her and throw balloons and papers at her. Lewis and Shannen exit the room.)**

**-)-(-**

**(Shannen's kitchen. Shannen and Lewis enter, and begin to talk.)**

**Lewis – So, what do you need?**

**(Shannen hands him Emma's list and his eyes widen.)**

**Lewis – All that?**

**Shannen – Emma thought I did need all that, and I don't have time at the moment to look it over, so, yeah.**

**Lewis – (shrugging) Well, ok. I'll be back in a while.**

**(Lewis leaves and Shannen looks around her house for a moment, before rubbing her hands together.)**

**Shannen – (resigned) Time to get to work.**

**-)-(-**

**(Shannen is outside, fixing up the stuff for the party. Dylan is walking on the street, and he sees her. He walks up to her.)**

**Dylan – Hi, Shannen.**

**Shannen – (looking up briefly) Oh, hi.**

**Dylan – What are you doing?**

**Shannen – (moving to another place, still setting out a couple of tables with glasses and such) Setting this stuff up.**

**Dylan – (following her) For what?**

**Shannen – (beginning to get frustrated) For a get-together.**

**Dylan – You mean a party?**

**Shannen – (loudly) It's not a party!**

**Dylan – (holding his hands up, as if to shield himself from Shannen's wrath) Ok, ok.**

**(Shannon moves to another space, and sets out some dishes and bowls. Dylan follows her again, surveying the space.)**

**Dylan – (awkwardly) Do you need any help?**

**(Shannen shoots him a confused glance, and then her look becomes suspicious.)**

**Shannen – Why?**

**Dylan – (shrugging) I dunno… just to help out, I guess.**

**Shannen – (firmly) No, thank you.**

**Dylan – But, I really want to help… and it's not like I have anything to do now.**

**(Dylan's voice is heard in Shannen's mind.)**

**Dylan's voice – … and Marcus would kill me if he found out I haven't gotten close to you yet…**

**(Shannen's eyes widen, and she shakes her head at Dylan.)**

**Shannen – I don't need any help.**

**(A crash is heard from inside the house, along with a shriek from Rikki. Shannen looks at her house, her expression getting slightly angry.)**

**Shannen – If you'll excuse me… (she leaves Dylan and walks into her house, slamming the door behind her)**

**(Dylan sighs at Shannen's retreat, kicks at the grass, and sticks his hands in his pocket as he begins to walk away.)**

**Dylan – Marcus is definitely gonna kill me.**

**-)-(-**

**(Inside Shannen's room. The door leading to Shannen's bathroom is open, and the faucet is shooting water to random points of Shannen's room. Cleo is standing nearby, giggling as Emma freezes the jets of water heading her way, and then ducks as they shatter against the wall. The door to the bedroom opens, and Shannen rushes in, breathless.)**

**Shannen – (horrified at the mess) What is going on here?**

**(Emma and Cleo just giggle, and Shannen gets a jet of water in the face. She splutters slightly, and then wipes her eyes and looks around frantically.)**

**Shannen – Rikki! Rikki!**

**(A muffled sound is heard, and Shannen turns to see a pile of laundry moving slightly. She kneels beside the pile of clothing, and digs through it. Rikki emerges from the pile, in mermaid form.)**

**Shannen – (surprised) What-**

**Rikki – (cutting Shannen off) Don't even ask.**

**(Rikki starts drying herself with her power, but a jet of water soaks her.)**

**Rikki – (frustrated) Would you guys stop that!**

**Cleo – (childishly) No! **

**(Cleo shoots another jet of water at Rikki, but Shannen quickly steps in and intercepts it, wincing as her shirt gets soaked.)**

**Emma – (pouting) No fair! Rikki was supposed to get wet!**

**Shannen – (trying to remain calm) Rikki is already wet, and she has to dry off.**

**Cleo – We don't want her to!**

**(She shoots another jet of water, and Shannen intercepts it once again.)**

**Shannen – (coughing through the water that was shot at her face) Rikki, please hurry.**

**Rikki – (still steaming) I'm nearly done!**

**(Cleo shoots another jet of water at Rikki, and Shannen manages to grab a blanket from the mess on the floor and uses it to shield herself and Rikki.)**

**Shannen – (to Rikki) As soon as you're dry, you should go downstairs and shut off the water, in the room behind the kitchen.**

**(Rikki nods, and finishes drying off. She turns back into a human, and she stands up, making sure to remain behind the blanket Shannen's holding.)**

**Emma – (calling playfully) Yoo hoo! Rikki!**

**(Shannen looks at Rikki, then at the door, which is a few steps away.)**

**Shannen – Here (handing the blanket to Rikki, while making sure to keep shielding them both)**

**(Rikki nods, and grabs the blanket. She takes off towards the door, using the now nearly-soaking blanket to shield herself as Cleo launches jet after jet of water after her. Finally, she reaches the door, and ducks outside.)**

**Cleo and Emma – (disappointed) Aww!**

**(Their gazes turn to Shannen, who is staring at the door with a relieved look on her face. Cleo then smiles, and throws a jet of water at Shannen, who gets soaked once more. Emma cheers.)**

**Emma – Here comes another!**

**(Shannen sees Cleo preparing for another, and she quickly ducks down as the water flies over her and hits the wall. Cleo smiles, and prepares for another one, but suddenly, the water is shut off.)**

**Cleo – (shocked) What?**

**(Shannen stands up, relief on her face, as Cleo and Emma look at the faucet, wondering why all the water suddenly stopped coming. She starts heading to the door, and Cleo spots her.)**

**Cleo – Emma, stop her!**

**(Emma raises her arm, and the wet floor suddenly becomes covered with ice. Shannen slips and lands in the pile of laundry, while Emma and Cleo giggle and exit the room.)**

**-)-(-**

**(Dylan is sneaking around Shannen's house, peeking in through the windows. Suddenly, he sees Cleo and Emma running down the stairs, giggling madly as they find a vase filled with water. Cleo takes the water out of the vase, and lifts it high, from where Emma proceeds to turn it all into snowflakes that rain down on the delighted girls. Dylan's eyebrows raise as he realizes him mistake.)**

**Dylan – Oh, no!**

**(Dylan runs over to the bushes, where he finds the remains of his spell. He opens the book and frantically looks through it.)**

**Dylan – (muttering as he flips the pages) Reversing spell, reversing spell, reversing spell.**

**(Finally, he stops at one page, and he reads it through. He sighs, relieved, and prepares for the magic.)**

**-)-(-**

**(Shannen runs down the stairs, still soaking wet. She starts heading towards the living room, where she sees Emma and Cleo playing with snowflakes, but the doorbell rings. She heads toward the door, and opens it just a crack, to see a bunch of people outside.)**

**A teenage boy – We're here for the party!**

**Shannen – It's not a (her voice dies away as she realizes she's soaked) Would you excuse me for a moment? (she closes the door, and leans against it)**

**(Rikki runs past, and Shannen grabs her arm to stop her.)**

**Shannen – Rikki! The guests are here!**

**(Rikki looks towards the entry, shocked.)**

**Rikki – Already?**

**Shannen – Yes! (pushing Rikki towards the door) I need you to stall them!**

**Rikki – (protesting) But I-**

**(Shannen shoves Rikki outside, and then begins to run to the living room. Lewis suddenly enters from the kitchen, holding a bunch of bags. He stares at Shannen.)**

**Lewis – What happened to you?**

**Shannen – No time to explain. (she pushes Lewis to the area where she set up) Just finish up while I handle the girls!**

**(Lewis makes his way over to the area, and Shannen heads to the living room.)**

**-)-(-**

**(Dylan finishes the spell, and then looks in through the window, where Emma and Cleo stop what they're doing, and look around, confused. Shannen enters, and sees them. It's obvious she's wary of them. Emma asks Shannen something, and relief is obvious on Shannen's face as the two un-spelled girls are acting normal again. Dylan sighs, and then leaves.)**

**-)-(-**

**(It's nighttime. The area Shannen and Lewis set up is alight with twinkling lights. Music is sounding, and the teenagers are having a good time. Shannen is standing near the edge, looking exhausted and dry. She sips her drink. Dylan enters, sees her, and walks up to her.)**

**Dylan – Hi.**

**Shannen – Hi.**

**Dylan – Great party.**

**Shannen – Thanks.**

**(There is an awkward silence as they both look around.)**

**Shannen – (breaking the silence) I'm sorry if I was rude to you earlier. I was going through a lot.**

**Dylan – It's ok.**

**Shannen – No, it's not. You were just trying to help, and I didn't let you.**

**Dylan – I don't mind. (jokingly) You probably stopped me from ruining everything anyway.**

**(Shannen sighs and shakes her head.)**

**Shannen – I just don't feel like I can trust you.**

**Dylan – Why?**

**Shannen – (looks down) I can't tell you.**

**(Dylan takes her hand, and Shannen looks up at him.)**

**Dylan – Well, I'll just have to earn your trust, then. (indicating the place where a couple of people are dancing) Would you like to dance?**

**(Shannen nods shyly, and he leads her over to the dancefloor. They start to dance. Scene fades)**

_**End Credits**_

(A/N) Yeah, sorry it took so long. I know I've been promising this chapter for ages, but I've just had a hectic couple of months. First, I went on vacation. Then, my computer died on me, so I couldn't turn it on and access the half of the chapter I had in it (stupid computer). But, anyway, it's here now! Yeah, I know, it's probably not as well done as most of the others, but I just wanted to get it on here as fast as possible. And, besides, it's the longest chapter ever! Yep! It's true! So, enjoy!

And don't forget to review!

Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Boris Yeltsin for giving me the awesome idea of Emma and Cleo acting all childish and stuff. Thank you! You're so awesome!

If anybody else has any recommendations, you can always just send me a message or a review.


	10. Sleeping Beauty

_**Credits**_

**(The movie theater. Dylan and Shannen exit, and start walking around, talking and laughing.)**

**Dylan – So, what do you want to do now?**

**Shannen – I don't know.**

**(Shannen looks around for something to do, and Dylan reaches for her hand timidly. Right before he takes her hand, she raises it and points at a little store.)**

**Shannen – Oh, look! How about we go there?**

**Dylan – (trying to hide his disappointment) Ok, sure.**

**(They head towards the store. Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(In the ocean, by a reef. Jason, in merman form, is swimming by. Suddenly, he sees three figures approaching. Quickly, Jason swims over to a large coral and ducks behind it. The three figures slow down, and can be identified as Emma, Cleo, and Rikki. Their backs are to Jason. Jason peeks out from behind the large coral, and his eyes widen as he sees that only one of the mermaids has brown hair, and the other two are blond. The three mermaids, after having looked at something, swim away. Jason comes out from his hiding place, and swims in the opposite direction. Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(Jason is running up the beach, heading towards Markus, who's waiting impatiently near the street.)**

**Markus – (annoyed) What? What's so important that you had to tell me now?**

**(Jason arrives at where Markus is, and bends over, struggling to slow his rapid breathing.)**

**Markus – (frustrated) Well?**

**Jason – (between gasps) I was out… for a swim…**

**Markus – What? That's it?**

**(Jason holds up a finger, indicating that he's not done yet. He takes a few breaths before continuing.)**

**Jason – And I saw them-**

**Markus – (interrupting again) The girls? They didn't see you, did they?**

**Jason – (shakes his head slightly before continuing) But, it wasn't all the girls, or, at least, not all the ones we thought.**

**Markus – (confused) What do you mean?**

**Jason – I saw two (emphasizes) blond mermaids, instead of just one.**

**Markus – (shocked) You mean, Emma-?**

**Jason – Yes.**

**Markus – So, Shannen's not a mermaid.**

**(Jason shakes his head.)**

**Markus – So we sent Dylan to make friends with Shannen for no reason?**

**(Jason nods.)**

**Markus – (pulling out his cell-phone) I'm calling Dylan. (he dials Dylan's number and waits until the other boy answers) Dylan, Jason and I have to talk to you as soon as possible. (he pauses as Dylan says something) We'll see you then… usual place. (he hangs up and turns to Jason) Let's go.**

**(Both boys begin to walk away. Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(Emma is jogging to the Café, wearing her uniform. She checks her watch, and ducks through the beads in the entrance. As she heads towards the counter, she hears an odd noise. She turns to see one of her coworkers sitting at a table, obviously crying. Emma changes her direction and heads over to her.)**

**Emma – (worried) What's wrong, Grace?**

**Grace – (crying) Ash fired (sniffles) me!**

**(Emma sits down on the seat next to her coworker.)**

**Emma – Why?**

**Grace – (wailing) I don't know! He didn't tell me!**

**Emma – (patting her coworker's arm reassuringly) It's probably just a mistake.**

**Grace – (looks at Emma hopefully) You think so?**

**(Emma smiles at Grace as Ash steps out of the 'Staff Only' section. Emma sees him and gets up.)**

**Emma – I'll be right back, ok?**

**(Grace, seeing where Emma is going, nods quickly and begins dabbing at her eyes with a napkin. Emma walks up to Ash.)**

**Emma – (quietly to Ash) Why did you fire Grace? She's one of the best workers we have!**

**(Ash sighs and hangs his head slightly. Emma keeps talking, not seeing her boyfriend's reaction.)**

**Emma – She's usually on time, knows the menu well, and is a quick smoothie-maker. I can't see why you would fire her, unless it's a mistake. (she notices Ash's expression and her tone becomes tentative) It isn't a mistake, is it?**

**(Ash nods regretfully, and Emma quickly glances at her coworker, who's currently looking at her reflection in a spoon.)**

**Ash – (sounding tired) Emma, I'm not going to lie to you. The Café's having a hard time, and we've had to cut back on a lot of things, and staff is one of them.**

**(Emma's eyebrows rise and her mouth opens to exclaim something. Ash sees her expression and shakes his head vigorously.)**

**Ash – No, Emma. The Café isn't bankrupt enough to lose its best employee. You're not fired, don't worry.**

**(Emma sighs in relief and looks over at Grace.)**

**Emma – So, what do I tell Grace?**

**(Ash shrugs. Emma cautiously heads back to her coworker, smiling comfortingly all the time.)**

**Ash – (muttering grimly) Here come the waterworks.**

**(Ash ducks back into the 'Staff Only' area before Emma reaches Grace. Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(The cave in which the boys meet secretly. Markus and Jason are already there, and Jason is looking at his watch. Dylan suddenly runs up, looking frustrated.)**

**Dylan – (to Markus) Why did you want me to come? I was just about to get even closer to Shannen, like you said I had to!**

**Markus – Jason saw something today, while he was swimming.**

**Dylan – (turning to Jason) What did you see?**

**(Jason opens his mouth but Markus interrupts him before he even says anything.)**

**Markus – He saw that Shannen wasn't a mermaid.**

**(Dylan freezes in shock.)**

**Dylan – (stuttering) Bu-but that's not possible! We watched them for ages, and we made sure it was them!**

**Markus – (coldly) We got two of them right, but it seems like we failed where Shannen is concerned.**

**Dylan – (protesting) Shannen's definitely a mermaid! She's got a secret, and powers, and everything!**

**Jason – Whatever she is, it's not a mermaid. I'm positive of what I saw.**

**Dylan – (stubbornly) There's no way we were wrong. Shannen is definitely special.**

**Jason – (trying to calm Dylan down) Would you feel better if we made sure of Shannen's not being a mermaid before we continue with the plan?**

**Dylan – (shakes his head violently) We don't have to make sure, because I know that she's a mermaid. I'm sure!**

**(Dylan runs away from his friends, who don't do anything to stop him. As soon as Dylan is gone, Jason turns to Markus.)**

**Jason – What do we do now?**

**Markus – We test her anyway. As soon as Dylan sees that he's wrong, we can fix our mistakes.**

**(Jason nods. Scene changes)**

**-)-(-**

**(Cleo's bedroom. Cleo, Rikki, and Shannen are hanging out and discussing something. Rikki is standing by the window, and Cleo and Shannen are both sitting on the bed.)**

**Cleo – (curiously, to Shannen) So, how'd your date go?**

**Shannen – (looking at Cleo) All right, I guess.**

**Cleo – You guess?**

**Shannen – (shrugs) Yeah. It started pretty well, but, near the end, he looked rather disappointed.**

**Cleo – (unsure of what to answer) Oh.**

**Shannen – Yeah.**

**Cleo – Why didn't you just read his mind?**

**Shannen – (looks at Cleo, obviously scandalized) I'm not going to use that power on him! It could ruin everything!**

**(Rikki rolls her eyes and turns to face both of her friends.)**

**Rikki – Well, if you're not going to use your powers, what's the point of them?**

**(Shannen looks away. Rikki sighs exasperatedly.)**

**Rikki – Around when did he become disappointed?**

**Shannen – What does that have to do with anything?**

**Rikki – If you're not going to use your power, then we'll have to dissect the situation like normal girls.**

**Shannen – Oh.**

**Rikki – So, when?**

**Shannen – Like I said, near the end.**

**Rikki – (heading to the bed) No, I meant what happened before?**

**Shannen – Well, we'd just left the movie, and I thought it would be nice to go to a little store.**

**(Rikki thinks for a moment, as Cleo seems to brighten.)**

**Cleo – Maybe he thought he'd have to buy you something.**

**Shannen – I doubt it. It's not like I asked him to or anything.**

**Rikki – Well, guys are weird. Maybe he thought he had to get you something at the store.**

**(Shannen shrugs once more as a voice is heard calling out to them. Cleo stands up and heads to the door.)**

**Cleo – That's Emma. (she opens the door and yells) It's open!**

**(A door is heard opening and then closing. Footsteps are heard approaching, and soon Emma rushes into the room.)**

**Emma – I just got away.**

**Rikki – (raising one eyebrow) From who?**

**Emma – Grace. (she joins Shannen sitting on the bed)**

**Cleo – The girl you work with?**

**Emma – Yes.**

**Rikki – Why'd you have to get away from her?**

**Emma – It's a long story.**

**-)-(-**

**(Outside of Cleo's house. Jason and Markus are sitting nearby, reading the same book Dylan has used to cast mermaid spells before.)**

**Jason – You're sure this thing will work?**

**Markus – Yes. It'll just put whoever's not a mermaid to sleep. Easy.**

**Jason – So it should only work on Shannen?**

**Markus – Unless there's someone else in that house who's not a mermaid, yes. You did check that the girls are the only ones in there, right?**

**Jason – Yes. Cleo's dad and sister left an hour ago.**

**Markus – Then this should work perfectly.**

**(Jason nods.)**

**Jason – So, how do we do this?**

**Markus – We just have to get close to the house and throw this (he points to something on the page) inside. Of course, we have to do a few things with it first.**

**Jason – Ok.**

**Markus – (rubs his hands together) Let's get to work.**

**-)-(-**

**(Cleo's bedroom. The girls are still talking.)**

**Cleo – (looking upset) So the Café is in trouble?**

**(Emma nods sadly.)**

**Cleo – That's too bad. It's such a great place to hang out.**

**Emma – I know.**

**(They're all silent for a moment. Suddenly, a small green ball comes through the window and hits Rikki on the head.)**

**Rikki – (exclaiming in surprise) Ouch!**

**(All girls glance in surprise at the ball, which rolls on the floor for a bit before letting out a steam which fills the room. The girls start coughing, and the steam starts to fade.)**

**Cleo – (between coughs) What was that?**

**Rikki – (waving her hand in front of her face, trying to get rid of steam) Hell if I know.**

**(Cleo goes over to the window and opens it more. She looks outside with Rikki.)**

**Emma – (urgently) You guys!**

**(Rikki and Cleo turn to see Emma pointing at Shannen, who's lying still on the bed, her eyes closed.)**

**Emma – I think the smoke did something to her!**

**(Emma puts her hand on Shannen's forehead, while the other girls approach worriedly.)**

**Cleo – What's wrong with her?**

**Emma – (confused) I think she's asleep, but she won't wake up.**

**(Rikki ducks down for a moment, and then stands up, the ball in her hand. She inspects it.)**

**Rikki – It looks like a bunch of leaves, all tied together.**

**Emma – (holding out her hand) Let me see that.**

**(Rikki hands the ball over and Emma looks at it.)**

**Emma – Rikki's right. I guess this combination of leaves makes that steam.**

**Cleo – But why did only Shannen fall asleep?**

**Rikki – (shrugging) She probably got the full blast of it.**

**Emma – (shaking her head) No, that's not it. I was close to her and I'm still awake.**

**Cleo – Do you think it has anything to do with us being mermaids and not her?**

**(Emma, Cleo, and Rikki look at each other, fear on their faces. The doorbell rings.)**

**Cleo – (confused) Did any of you guys invite anyone else?**

**(Emma and Cleo shake their heads. The three girls rush downstairs. Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(Entrance to Cleo's house. Cleo opens the door, Emma and Rikki are right behind her. On the other side of the door is Dylan.)**

**Dylan – Is Shannen here?**

**Cleo – Um, Shannen?**

**Dylan – Yeah, her mum said she was here. Is she?**

**(Cleo stops for a moment, trying to think of something. Rikki steps in.)**

**Rikki – (lying) Oh, you just missed her. She went to get some… (her voice dies down)**

**Emma – Some more chips! Yeah, we ran out.**

**Dylan – Oh, ok. Could I wait for her here, then?**

**(Dylan steps inside, and Cleo nods reluctantly.)**

**Dylan – (heading towards the living room) Will she be back soon?**

**Emma – Well, I don't know. There might be a long line at the store.**

**Dylan – (mumbling) Maybe I should just call her.**

**(Dylan takes out his cellphone, dials a number, and holds it to his ear. Faintly, a ring is heard upstairs. The three girls look at each other before Rikki runs upstairs. After a short while, the ringing stops. Confused, Dylan lowers his phone and stares at the screen.)**

**Dylan – That's weird. She switched her phone off.**

**Cleo – She must have left it at home or something.**

**Dylan – (sighs) Yeah, she must have.**

**(Dylan sits on the couch, tapping his feet against the ground anxiously. Emma and Cleo sit near him.)**

**Emma – What's wrong?**

**Dylan – I just really had to tell her something, that's all.**

**Cleo – (curiously) What?**

**Dylan – (looks at the girls for a moment before talking) Well, I think she got the wrong idea from the way I acted on our last date, and I just had to clear it up.**

**(Emma and Cleo exchange glances as Dylan continues.)**

**Dylan – I was just so nervous, and she must've noticed something was off. I just really want to tell her the truth.**

**(Rikki descends the stairs.)**

**Rikki – (lying) You guys, Shannen just called. She said she's not feeling well so she's going home.**

**Dylan – (confused, to Cleo) But didn't she leave her phone at home?**

**Emma – (covering up) Yeah. She must've called from a payphone. (meaningfully) Right, Rikki?**

**Rikki – (getting it) Oh, yeah. She did.**

**Dylan – (not looking convinced, getting up) Well, I guess I'll just go back to her house, then.**

**Emma – Oh, no! She said she wasn't feeling well, so you should probably let her rest.**

**Dylan – (shrugs) Alright. I'll see you girls later.**

**(Cleo opens the door and Dylan leaves the house. Cleo then closes the door and leans against it.)**

**Cleo – That was close.**

**Rikki – Too close.**

**Emma – We should see if Shannen's awake now.**

**(The three girls rush upstairs. Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(Outside of Cleo's house. Dylan is walking, his hands in his pockets. He seems downcast. He catches a glimpse of something, and trots over to where Jason and Markus are sitting.)**

**Dylan – What are you doing here?**

**Markus – (grinning) Proving that Shannen's not a mermaid.**

**Dylan – (worried) What did you guys do?**

**Markus – Relax. We only did a little spell.**

**(Dylan starts looking angry.)**

**Jason – (quickly) It's only meant to make anyone who's not a mermaid fall asleep. I promise we didn't hurt her.**

**(Dylan doesn't look too convinced.)**

**Dylan – I keep telling you guys, you're wrong!**

**Markus – No, we're not. The spell worked. Who did you see at the house?**

**Dylan – Emma, Cleo, and Rikki.**

**Markus – (satisfied) Well, that proves it!**

**Dylan – That doesn't prove anything!**

**Markus – Shannen was obviously affected by the spell, and the girls didn't know what to do.**

**Dylan – (doubtfully) They said that Shannen had left.**

**Jason – We've been sitting out here for hours. She didn't leave.**

**(Dylan sits down, looking upset.)**

**Dylan – I was so sure she was a mermaid.**

**Jason – (patting Dylan on the back) We all were.**

**(There is a small moment of silence, before Dylan's face hardens slightly.)**

**Dylan – (looks up at Markus) Take the spell off.**

**Markus – Huh?**

**Dylan – Cancel it, or whatever. Just wake her up.**

**Markus – Ok. (turns to Jason) Jason?**

**(Jason pulls out the book and both Markus and Jason start to read it. Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(Cleo's room. Emma, Cleo, and Rikki are standing over Shannen, who is still fast asleep. Rikki is holding a bucket full of water.)**

**Cleo – Are you sure this will work?**

**Rikki – Well, nothing else has. What other choice do we have?**

**Cleo – What if she doesn't wake up?**

**Emma – Let's not think about that right now, ok?**

**(Emma turns to Rikki and nods. Rikki nods back, and begins to tip the contents of the bucket over Shannen. Right before the water hits her, Shannen gasps awake. The water hits her, and she sits up, shocked.)**

**Shannen – What did you do that for?**

**Cleo – You were asleep.**

**Shannen – (confused) What?**

**Rikki – Yeah. The ball thing that came in through the window put you to sleep or something.**

**Shannen – What ball thing?**

**(Rikki looks around, but is unable to find it.)**

**Rikki – (protesting) It was here a moment ago!**

**(Shannen looks unconvinced.)**

**Emma – It was here.**

**Cleo – It must've disappeared.**

**Shannen – (quietly) Could I get some dry clothes, please?**

**Cleo – (remembering that Shannen is wet) Oh, right! Yeah, sure.**

**(Cleo and Shannen head towards the closet, while Rikki and Emma look around, but don't find the ball. Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(Outside the Juicenet Café. Emma is in her uniform, walking to the entrance, with Cleo. They're talking.)**

**Emma – We still haven't found out what happened. And how the ball disappeared.**

**Cleo – I still don't think it's enough reason to worry.**

**Emma – But it only affected Shannen, who's the only one who's not a (she glances around before saying the next word quietly) mermaid, (continues a bit louder) so that can only mean that someone's discovered our secret!**

**Cleo – Maybe whoever did it didn't know it would only affect normal people.**

**Emma – (shakes her head) It's too much of a coincidence. I think we should really start to be careful. For all we know, someone could have done all this on purpose.**

**Cleo – For what? It didn't do any harm!**

**Emma – Something still doesn't feel right.**

**(Ash walks out of the Café, looking upset. Emma instantly straightens.)**

**Emma – Ash! I'm sorry I'm late. I was just about to go in, I-**

**Ash – (interrupting her with a sad smile) You're only half a minute late, Emma. Besides, you don't have to worry about that anymore.**

**Emma – What do you mean?**

**Ash – (sighs before continuing) The Café's closed. We just can't afford it anymore.**

**Cleo – (disbelieving) It's closed for good?**

**Ash – Yeah. (he turns to Emma) We really tried, Emma.**

**Emma – (shocked, but trying to hide it) I understand.**

**Ash – (turning to the Café) Well, I suppose this is it.**

**(Ash closes the doors to the Café solemnly, as Cleo and Emma watch. As soon as the doors are closed, Emma starts a quick walk towards the beach. Ash moves as if to follow her, but Cleo grabs on to his arm.)**

**Cleo – No, leave her. She needs to be alone.**

**(Ash nods sadly as he looks at Emma walking away. Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(An empty beach. Emma is running to the water, looking very upset. As soon as she's close enough, she dives into the waves. Her tail appears briefly, before sinking into the water. Jason, Markus, and Dylan are then shown, hiding behind some trees.)**

**Jason – See, I told you.**

**Markus – Well, this sets us back. (he turns to Dylan) Unfortunately, you're going to have to start all over.**

**Dylan – I don't feel very comfortable doing that.**

**Markus – (angry) We're running out of time! Then full moon is next week. If you haven't finished the job by then, we won't be able to use the magic!**

**(Dylan nods reluctantly. Markus and Jason stand up and walk away, leaving Dylan alone. Dylan turns to the ocean and sighs mournfully, before setting a determined look on his face and standing up. He glances at the ocean one more time before he runs after his friends. Scene fades.)**

_**End Credits**_

(A/N) Sorry it's been so long! It's been a tough... six months? Yeah, well, applying to college is not easy, and neither is senior year! Besides, a bunch of sad stuff happened and my muse practically died on me. I had to go and dig her up to get this written! I'm so very very sorry for how long it's been. On the bright side, though, it's a pretty long episode! Oh, and the next one will probably be the last one, unless it's too long and I have to split it in two.

Please enjoy, read, and review, especially if you spot any mistakes (which is likely due to the speed at which this was written.)

Once more, be reminded that if I owned this, it would probably be an episode, and I would not be suffering through my senior year.

And, thanks to Boris Yeltsin for giving me the idea of putting Shannen to sleep.


	11. Tears of Moonlight

_**Credits**_

**(Jason, Dylan, and Markus are all inside a cave. They're discussing something loudly, and their voices echo on the walls.)**

**Markus – (urgently) I've checked the calendar. Today is the full moon, which means, that tonight is our only chance.**

**Jason – Are you sure that we're ready? Won't we need more time to prepare? I mean, especially because of the setbacks we've had.**

**(Markus and Jason turn to look at Dylan, who's staring at the floor.)**

**Markus – Speaking of which, how are you doing with Emma?**

**Dylan – (shrugging) Ok, I guess.**

**Jason – (looks at Dylan with narrowed eyes) He's lying, I can feel it. He hasn't gotten close to her at all.**

**Markus – (growls slightly) Damn it, Dylan! We don't have any more time for you to waste on your stupid crush! We have to do this tonight, or not at all.**

**Dylan – (quietly) How about not at all?**

**(Markus lifts his hand and Dylan falls to the ground, surprised, with a pained look on his face. He puts his hand on his head, now looking dazed.)**

**Dylan – What did you do that for?**

**Markus – Because you weren't listening to me. We have to do this now, so, today, you're going to have to work on Emma. I don't care what you do to get her on your side, use your power if you have to, but, tonight, she better be willing to come with us. (he raises his hand menacingly)**

**Dylan – (cringes away from Markus) Ok, I promise.**

**Markus – Good. (he helps Dylan up and then smiles at his two companions) We've got work to do.**

**(Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(School. The bell has just rung. Emma, Cleo, Rikki, Shannen, and Lewis are sitting on the grounds, talking.)**

**Emma – It's the full moon again.**

**Rikki – (groans) Already? It seems that there was another one just a couple of weeks ago.**

**Emma – Well, it is, and we have to be very careful, especially because of what happened last time. (she eyes Shannen, who squirms uncomfortably)**

**Cleo – I asked my dad, and we have the whole house to ourselves tonight.**

**Lewis – (eagerly) That's great, because I've come up with many great new ideas to keep the full moon from getting into the house.**

**(Emma, Cleo, and Rikki look at each other, as an awkward silence takes place.)**

**Lewis – What? What's wrong with my ideas?**

**Cleo – Lewis, you know we love you, but, as we've told you hundreds of times already-**

**Lewis – (interrupting) You're not going to let me come again? Really? (he puts his hand over his chest and says in a mock sad voice) I'm hurt, truly, I am.**

**(Lewis gets up and begins to walk away. Cleo sighs and hurries after him.)**

**Rikki – (watching the couple) Whew! I'm glad I don't have to deal with that!**

**Shannen – (speaking up for the first time) But, aren't you dating Zane?**

**Rikki – Yeah, but he would never offer to help us out during the full moon. He's awesome like that.**

**Emma – (snorts slightly before turning to Shannen) So, do you want to hang out with us tonight?**

**Shannen – (eyebrows raised) No offense, but after last time, I don't want to be anywhere near you guys when the moon rises.**

**Rikki – Aw, come on! It'll be fun!**

**Emma – And, we're going to make sure that the moon won't get to us this time, we promise.**

**Shannen – (rolls her eyes slightly, before sighing) Oh, all right.**

**Emma – Good. (she puts her hand in her pocket and takes out a piece of paper) I've made a list of what you should bring, so we can make sure that nothing's missing. (she notices Rikki and Shannen staring at her) What? I just think it's best to be organized! (she hands Shannen the paper)**

**(Shannen reads through the paper quickly, and opens her mouth to say something to Emma when she notices Dylan walking towards them. Her mouth closes, and she smiles before getting up and going to Dylan.)**

**Shannen – (happily) Hi, Dylan. I haven't seen you in days! What have you been up to?**

**Dylan – (uncomfortably) Nothing.**

**Shannen – (slightly confused by his short reply) Oh. Well, I'm glad you're here now. Do you want to hang out later?**

**Dylan – No, I've got more important stuff to do. If you'll excuse me. **

**(Dylan edges away from Shannen and heads towards Emma, who's still sitting on the grass talking to Rikki. Shannen stays frozen to her spot. Emma and Rikki notice Dylan hovering over them, and turn to talk to him. Dylan kneels next to Emma and starts murmuring something to her. Shannen stares at them, disbelieving. A tear rolls down her face, and she hurries away. Rikki notices her friend, and she gets up to go after her. Emma watches her friends leave.)**

**Emma – I should go. (she starts to stand up)**

**Dylan – (grabbing her shoulder) No, stay.**

**(Emma turns to look at Dylan, and he stares into her eyes. Her mouth opens as if to say something, but she pauses, before nodding.)**

**Emma – (dazed) Ok. What did you need again?**

**Dylan – I just needed help with this problem.**

**(Dylan takes out a paper, and begins discussing something with Emma. Emma looks down at the paper, and Dylan glances towards where Shannen went, a sad look on his face. Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(Later on in the day, Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Shannen are walking down the street.)**

**Rikki – Hey, what was up with Dylan today?**

**Shannen – (quietly) I don't know.**

**Cleo – Why? What did he do now?**

**Rikki – He wanted to talk to Emma instead of Shannen. (to Emma) What did he want to talk about anyway?**

**Emma – (pauses to think) I don't remem- (she then changes the answer) He had a question about homework, I think.**

**Shannen – That was it?**

**Emma – Yes.**

**Rikki – Well, that still doesn't explain why he was so weird.**

**Cleo – Maybe he was just having a bad day or something.**

**Rikki – (to Shannen) You know, there is one way to find out the truth.**

**Shannen – (looking at Rikki, slightly startled) You don't mean…?**

**(Rikki nods, and Shannen grimaces.)**

**Shannen –But you know I don't want to do that to him. He deserves his privacy.**

**Rikki – And you deserve to know what's going on with him. He is your boyfriend, after all.**

**Shannen – It's still not right.**

**Rikki – It's not like you're going to find out his deepest darkest secrets. You just want to know what happened to him today.**

**Shannen – (reluctantly) I guess.**

**Rikki – (grinning) And it'll keep you from worrying anyway.**

**Shannen – Yeah, it will. (after a short while) I think I'm going to go look for him right now.**

**(Shannen starts walking in another direction.)**

**Cleo – (calling after Shannen) Good luck!  
**

**(Shannen waves at the girls before turning a corner. The three girls go back to talking.)**

**Rikki – (to Cleo) Speaking of guys, how'd Lewis take it that we didn't want him around tonight?**

**Cleo – He took it fine, same as he takes everything.**

**(Rikki and Cleo share a look and laugh, and Emma suddenly stops.)**

**Emma – I just remembered! I left all my full moon stuff at my house! (she begins to walk in another direction) I'll catch you guys later! (she leaves)**

**Rikki – You know what this means?**

**(Cleo turns, confused. Rikki looks at her with a grin on her face.)**

**Rikki – Dibs on the bed! (she starts to run)**

**Cleo – (starting to run too) Hey, no fair!**

**(The girls run off, laughing all the time. Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(Emma's house. Her parents are sitting with Elliot in the living room. Emma opens the front door and lets herself in. Hearing that, Mrs. Gilbert stands up.)**

**Mrs. Gilbert – Emma?**

**(Emma hears her mother and heads towards the living room.)**

**Emma – Yeah?**

**Mrs. Gilbert – Emma, come and sit down. (she sits down again, and pats the couch next to her)**

**(Emma goes into the room and sits down, slightly confused.)**

**Emma – Is something wrong?**

**Mr. Gilbert – I have a surprise for all of you. We're going to leave and travel the world.**

**(Mrs. Gilbert does nothing but smile, Elliot instantly jumps up, and Emma freezes from the shock.)**

**Elliot – (excited) Really? That is so cool!**

**Emma – (recovering from the shock) What?**

**Mr. Gilbert – My job needs me to move around a lot for the next year, so, we're all going to leave here very soon.**

**Emma – (standing up) I can't just leave! My whole life is here: my friends, my boyfriend, my-(she stops herself before she says anything else) I can't just walk away from all that.**

**(Mrs. Gilbert stands up and goes to her daughter.)**

**Mrs. Gilbert – Sweetheart, (she tries to put her hand on her daughters's shoulder, but Emma steps back)**

**Emma – No, I just can't deal with this now. (she takes another step back) I'm going to get my things, I'm staying the night at Cleo's.**

**(Emma turns and runs up the stairs. Her father stands up and looks after his daughter. Mrs. Gilbert looks upset.)**

**Mr. Gilbert – We can try again later.**

**(Mrs. Gilbert nods, and looks at Elliot, who now has a sad look on his face. The family stands there without saying anything. Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(On the beach. Markus, Dylan, and Jason are talking to each other, facing the ocean.)**

**Jason – (to Dylan) How's it going with Emma?**

**Dylan – Ok, I guess.**

**Markus – Well, that's just going to have to be good enough. We don't have time to go any further than that.**

**(None of them notice Shannen come up behind them, and she ducks behind a nearby tree. She closes her eyes to listen to their thoughts.)**

**Markus's voice – I can't believe the idiot nearly ruined it all… if we don't get the mermaids' powers tonight, we're screwed, and if he's to blame, I'm going to be seriously mad…**

**Jason's voice – stop thinking about what you're going to do to the girls… it's nothing much, really… you're just going to force them to give up their active powers so we can use them… it's not like we're hurting them or anything…**

**Dylan's voice – I just wish we could get this over with… I wish it was the full moon already…**

**(Shannen gasps audibly, and the three boys jerk out of their thoughts and look around. Markus stands up and sees Shannen nearby. Shannen tries to run, but Markus raises his hand, and she falls on her knees. The three boys run to her.)**

**Markus – (angrily) How much did she hear?**

**Jason – (seems to listen for a moment) Enough. She's feeling all worried and scared about her friends.**

**(They reach Shannen, and Markus roughly pulls her to her feet. Jason and Dylan don't look comfortable, but they don't do anything about it.)**

**Shannen – Let go of me!**

**(Markus doesn't loosen his grip and Shannen looks at Dylan imploringly.)**

**Shannen – Dylan, tell him to let me go!**

**(Dylan shakes his head and stares down at his shoes. Markus starts to laugh.)**

**Markus – You really think he cares about you?**

**Shannen – Stop it. Why are you doing this?**

**Jason – You know that already.**

**Shannen – But, why?**

**Markus – Because it's what we're meant to do. We got our powers to take theirs.**

**Shannen – (stuttering) Wh-what? (she looks at Dylan) Is this true?**

**Markus – (grins) Sure it is. You've already experienced my mental shockwave, Jason can tell what you're feeling, and him (he points at Dylan) has the power of influence, which he used to make you fall in love with him.**

**(Shannen's eyes widen, and she looks sad. Dylan looks sad as well, but he doesn't do or say anything. Jason is trying to smile, but he can't.)**

**Shannen – So none of it was real?**

**Markus – (whispering into Shannen's ear) No, it was all his power.**

**(Shannen closes her mouth and keeps quiet. Markus lifts the arm that's not holding her, and she collapses. Dylan dashes forward to catch her.)**

**Jason – How long will she be out?**

**Markus – Until tomorrow, at least.**

**(Dylan gazes at Shannen sadly. Markus kicks him softly.)**

**Markus – Since you're already holding her, make yourself useful and take her to my place. She can stay there until she wakes up.**

**(Dylan nods silently, and Jason leans down to help with Shannen's immobile body. Slowly, they lift her up and start taking her away. Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(Cleo's house. The windows have been completely covered, and Cleo and Rikki are sitting in the living room, going through some magazines. A small knock is heard, and Cleo rises.)**

**Cleo – That must be Emma.**

**Rikki – (without looking up from her magazine) Nice of her to show up after we've finished moon-proofing the house.**

**(Cleo rolls her eyes and then opens the front door. Emma comes in, a large bag over her shoulder, looking upset.)**

**Cleo – (noticing Emma's feelings) What's wrong, Emma?**

**(Emma shakes her head as she dumps her bag unceremoniously on the floor. Rikki, shocked at Emma's actions, looks up. Emma sits on the couch next to Rikki.)**

**Emma – My parents just told me that we're leaving.**

**Cleo – Like… on a vacation?**

**Emma – No, it's not like a vacation. (she looks up at Cleo, her eyes wet with tears) We're leaving because of my dad's job, and I won't be back in a long time.**

**Cleo – But, what about… us? Our secret? What will you do?**

**Emma – (shrugs) I'll just have to deal with it all myself, I guess.**

**(Rikki sets down her magazine and hugs Emma. Cleo also sits and hugs her friends. They sit there for a while, and then Emma's watch alarm goes off. She sits up, as Rikki and Cleo stop holding her, and brushes at her eyes roughly before turning the alarm off.)**

**Emma – (voice slightly rough) The moon's going to rise in five minutes.**

**Cleo – Hey, wasn't Shannen going to help us out?**

**Rikki – (picking up the magazine once more) She probably made up with Dylan, and they went out or something.**

**Cleo – But she didn't call or anything.**

**Rikki – She probably forgot. Happens to every girl.**

**(Cleo and Emma look at each other, before Emma grabs her bag and stands up.)**

**Emma – (to Cleo) I'll just leave this in your room.**

**Cleo – Ok.**

**(Emma leaves the room. Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(Outside of Cleo's house. The full moon is in the sky. Lewis is walking up to the front door of Cleo's house. He glances up at the moon, and then continues on his way. He has nearly arrived when Markus, Jason, and Dylan show up just behind him.)**

**Markus – (ominously) Hello, Lewis.**

**(Lewis jerks around, startled.)**

**Lewis – What are you guys doing here?**

**Markus – I think the more fitting question is, why are ****you**** here?**

**Jason – (narrows his eyes and stares at Lewis) He's just worried about the girls.**

**Lewis – (gasping slightly in surprise) How did you know that?**

**(Jason grins mysteriously, as Markus raises his hand. Lewis's eyes roll up in his head and he collapses onto the ground. Markus steps over him, uncaring.)**

**Markus – (to Jason and Dylan) Come on.**

**(The two other boys also step over Lewis and head to the front door. Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(A dark room with a large window through which moonlight is shining through, lighting up Shannen, who is lying on the floor, unconscious. Suddenly, with a loud intake of breath, she sits up, her eyes open. She groans and grabs at her head, grimacing in pain. She breathes deeply for a few seconds before looking up. As she sees the moon outside the window, her eyes widen, and she stands up, her legs trembling slightly. She checks her pockets, but they're empty. Then, she goes to the door. It's stuck. She pulls at it a few times, and finally, it inches open. Shannen pulls at the door with more strength, until there's enough space for her to go through it. She steps outside, and into the street, and takes off, stumbling a couple of times but managing to regain her balance, and then she turns a corner.)**

**-)-(-**

**(Cleo's house. Cleo, Emma, and Rikki are hanging out in the living room. Music is playing loudly, and Emma and Cleo are chatting animatedly while Rikki is painting her nails a very dark reddish color. Suddenly, they hear the front door open.)**

**Rikki – (to Cleo) Are you expecting someone?**

**(Cleo shakes her head and starts to stand up. As she does, Dylan, Jason, and Markus step into the room, serious looks on their faces. The three girls look surprised.)**

**Cleo – (politely) Hello. Not that it isn't great to see you all, but now isn't the best time.**

**(Cleo tries to herd them back to the door, but Dylan turns and stares into her eyes. Cleo pauses, confused.)**

**Dylan – (in a quiet voice) Actually, it's the best time.**

**(Markus grins, and Dylan turns to look at the other girls, who also stop what they are doing, and their faces go slightly blank.)**

**Dylan – (still quietly, but now in a convincing tone) It's a beautiful night outside. The moon is full and shining so brightly. Don't you want to see its reflection on the water?**

**Emma – (stuttering slightly) B-but we can't.**

**(Dylan stares into her eyes again, and Jason starts to watch the girls too.)**

**Jason – I know you want to. I can feel it.**

**(The three girls slowly nod, and Markus steps away from the group and tears away the covers on the windows. The moon shines through, and the three girls turn to stare at it. Their eyes light up, and Markus rejoins the boys.)**

**Markus – Now, how about we go for a swim?**

**(The three girls nod mechanically once more, and then, they follow the boys out the door.)**

**-)-(-**

**(The street outside of Cleo's house. Shannen is running up to the front door when she suddenly trips and goes sprawling on the ground. She rubs her knee, and looks back as what she tripped on suddenly moans. It's Lewis, and he's waking up. Shannen's eyes widen and she begins to shake the boy.)**

**Shannen – (in a loud whisper) Lewis! Lewis!**

**(Lewis groans and opens his eyes. He sees Shannen and sits up.)**

**Shannen – What happened?**

**Lewis – (confused) I don't know. I was talking to the guys who just moved here, um, Dylan, and Markus and- (he freezes, and then cries out) We have to go to the girls! I think they're going to do something to them!**

**Shannen – Yeah, I read their minds this afternoon. They want to steal the girls' powers. I was going to tell all of you, but they discovered me.**

**Lewis – But, you're ok now, right?**

**Shannen – (nods) Yes, but the girls might not be.**

**(She stands up, and helps Lewis to his feet.)**

**Shannen – Can you run?**

**Lewis – I think so.**

**(They take off at a run to Cleo's house, which is only around the corner. The door is ajar. Shannon gasps slightly as she goes inside. Lewis follows her. They can see that the living room is empty.)**

**Lewis – I'll check upstairs.**

**(Lewis runs upstairs, while Shannen steps into the living room and notices the torn cover on the window, letting moonlight inside.)**

**Shannen – We're too late.**

**(Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(The beach, illuminated by moonlight. Markus, Dylan and Jason are leading the three mermaids to the water. Jason gets into the water and begins to swim away.)**

**Dylan – (convincingly) Don't you want to go to Mako? It's going to look gorgeous tonight.**

**Cleo – (dreamily) Mako…**

**(Markus grins, and herds the girls to the water. They dive into the waves, and begin to swim. Dylan and Markus follow. They swim towards the darkened island in the distance. Scene fades)**

_**End Credits**_

(A/N) Hi, you guys! Happy Easter! Look, another chapter! Oooh, cliffie! And, as you probably noticed, this is not the last one... I'd planned the whole thing out, but when I started writing, I realized that it would be way too long to be a single episode, so I had to cut it in half. The other half is not yet completely written, but, it should be soon. If all goes well, I should have it done sometime this week. Now, I'm really sorry it took me this long to update, but I've had a bunch of stuff to do and such... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Please review to tell me what you think!__

Catty - And, Rissa does not own H2O. She never has, and she never will. If she did, this would probably be on TV at the moment._**  
**_


	12. Last Goodbyes

_**Credits**_

**(Shannen and Lewis are running on the docks, looking breathless and exhausted, in the dark. The moon is shining brightly overhead, and they have worried looks on their faces.)**

**Shannen – They're in Mako, they have to be.**

**Lewis – (sounding tired) Yeah, I know. It's where they go every full moon.**

**(They stop as they reach Lewis's boat, and Lewis jumps in and starts the engine as Shannen unties the rope that keeps it from drifting. Once that is done, she gets in and the boat starts to go through the water and head towards the silhouette of Mako.)**

**Lewis – (through the quiet) What I can't understand is why the guys wanted to do this in the first place.**

**Shannen – I told you, they want the girls' powers, and, apparently there's something at that island that's going to let them take them away from Emma, Cleo, and Rikki. (quietly, with a pained look on her face) It's what they wanted all along. They came all the way here to get their powers, and they're not leaving without them.**

**Lewis – Well, they're going to have to be disappointed, then, since they're not hurting the girls in any way.**

**(Determinedly, Lewis makes the boat go faster, and Shannen hangs on to the edges tightly, staring up at the moon, which is nearly halfway across the sky. Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(The Moon Pool's water shimmers in the cave, which isn't completely dark even though it's nighttime. Markus is leaning against the wall, Jason and Dylan standing by him. Markus stares at Emma, Cleo, and Rikki as the others switch their gazes from the water and to the sky. Longing is plain on the girls' faces.)**

**Markus – (chuckling slightly) It's not time to enter the pool yet, girls.**

**Cleo – (whining) But we've been waiting for ages.**

**Rikki – Yeah, we want to swim now!**

**(Markus grunts and elbows Dylan. Dylan sighs reluctantly.)**

**Dylan – What?**

**Markus – (pointing at the girls) Make them keep quiet.**

**Dylan – But they don't want to, and I don't feel comfortable controlling them.**

**(Markus glares at Dylan, as Jason backs away slightly.)**

**Markus – (dangerously) What did you say?**

**Dylan – I don't want to do this anymore. I think we should just leave.**

**Markus – I think that stupid girl affected you more than I thought. (he advances on Dylan, who steps back, looking afraid) See here, if you don't forget that chick, I'm going to give you such a big mental blast that you won't wake up until the next full moon. Now, shut up and keep the girls from jumping in.**

**(Dylan, still looking afraid, nods and heads over to the girls. He stares into their eyes as Markus leans against the wall contentedly, picking at his nails.)**

**Markus – (to Jason) The same goes for you too. If you start to have any thoughts against this whole thing, I'll blast you to tomorrow.**

**Jason – (nervously) Oh, don't worry. I'm not even thinking about anything.**

**Markus – (grinning) Good, keep it that way.**

**(Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(The sound of the boats motor is loud in the quiet of the night. Lewis and Shannen arrive at the island, and as soon as the boat runs aground, Shannen leaps out and dashes into the forest.)**

**Shannen – See you at the Moon Pool, Lewis!**

**Lewis – Wait! Shannen! You shouldn't go alone!**

**(Seeing that Shannen is not going to wait for him, he hurries and pulls the boat to higher ground, before running deeper into the island himself.)**

**-)-(-**

**(At the Moon Pool, the cave starts to brighten as the moon reaches the center of the sky and begins to shine through the hole in the ceiling. Everyone looks up, and the girls all sigh, as Dylan and Jason tense slightly. Markus seems relaxed and he smiles.)**

**Markus – It's time.**

**(He pushes Jason slightly.)**

**Jason – Come on, girls. Didn't you want to swim?**

**Emma – (sighing happily) Yes.**

**Dylan – (reluctantly) And isn't the water so beautiful and shiny?**

**Cleo – (eagerly) Oh, yes, it is!**

**(Emma, Cleo, and Rikki go closer and closer to the Moon Pool. They arrive at the very edges when a loud noise is heard. The boys turn around to see Shannen stepping into the cave. Some dirt from the passageway clings to her clothes and hands.)**

**Shannen – (forcefully) Stop.**

**(Emma, Cleo, and Rikki finally turn from the pool and look at Shannen, their faces confused. Dylan seems relieved, and Jason, confused. Markus is extremely angry.)**

**Markus – You stupid, meddling girl! I thought I'd gotten rid of you for tonight.**

**Shannen – (bravely) Well, you didn't. (she hesitates slightly before continuing) And if you're thinking of trying again, don't. I know what your plan is, and I've told Lewis about it. He's calling the police as we speak.**

**Markus – (his eyes narrow as he glares at Shannen) I don't believe you. What would he tell the cops? That his mermaid buddies are losing their powers tonight?**

**Shannen – (stutters) N-no, but he can tell them that-**

**Markus – (interrupting) That what? Nothing! He can't tell them anything! You can't do anything at all to stop us tonight!**

**Shannen – Yes, I can. (she turns to the girls) Cleo, Rikki, Emma, you're making a mistake. Don't go into the pool. These boys are trying to trick you.**

**Markus – (laughing) It's not going to work, Dylan's got the girls under control.**

**(The girls don't move from their positions, and Shannen looks imploringly at Dylan.)**

**Shannen – Dylan, I know you never loved me, but please, don't do this.**

**Dylan – (his eyes soften and he steps closer to Shannen. He takes her hands and kisses them) I did love you. I never meant to, but I fell for you. I'm still in love with you.**

**Markus – (almost growling in his rage) Dylan, damn it! You're going to be sorry for this! Remember what I told you!**

**Dylan – I don't care. What you want to do is not right. (he glances at Shannen) This is what's right. **

**(Dylan stares into the eyes of the three mermaids who are still unsure of what to do, and they slowly begin to become more aware of their surroundings.)**

**Rikki – (blinking) What are you doing here, Shannen?**

**Shannen – (smiling and stepping closer to the girls) Saving you from the dangers of the moon, again. (she glances at Cleo, who looks confused) Just don't blast me with wind this time.**

**(Cleo smiles, remembering what happened the last time the full moon rose, and Emma shakes her head to clear it. As this goes on, Lewis steps into the cave as well, his face breaking into a grin as he sees that the girls are clearly unharmed. He rushes to them, as Markus's anger finally explodes.)**

**Markus – (pointing at Shannon) You'll be sorry!**

**(Markus concentrates for a moment, and then makes a thrusting motion at Shannen. Dylan gasps and tries to block his girlfriend from the attack, but he's too late, and Shannen staggers for a moment, as if from a blow, before falling backwards into the Moon Pool. The water begins to react to the full moon, bubbling and glowing.)**

**Cleo – No!**

**(Cleo lurches forward, as if to jump into the water after Shannen, but Dylan grabs her before she does anything.)**

**Dylan – You can't go in! If you do, you'll lose your powers.**

**Lewis – Maybe she can't, but I can.**

**(Lewis dives into the pool. Markus steps forward angrily as a strange sort of mist begins to rise from the water.)**

**Markus – You will get into the Moon Pool right now or I will knock you out like I did to your friend!**

**Rikki – I don't think so. (she looks to her friends who quickly step to her side and raise their hands menacingly) We're not doing anything we don't want to do.**

**(Markus growls, and is about to use his power, when Jason tugs on his sleeve. He points towards the water.)**

**Jason – Look.**

**(Everyone turns to look at the pool, **

**Markus – What about it?**

**Jason – There's power rising from it.**

**(As everyone watches, the mist swirls into strange, unrecognizeable shapes, and it approaches the girls, touching them slightly before they back away from it.)**

**Dylan – (awestruck) But, that can't be. Shannen has no powers.**

**(The girls look at each other meaningfully. Lewis then rises from the pool, gasping from breath and, holding Shannen, who is still unconscious, in his arms.)**

**Lewis – Can you guys help me? She weighs a ton!**

**(Jason steps forward, and Markus tugs him back slightly. Seeing this, Emma quickly sets up an ice barrier between both boys and the group standing by the moon pool. Cleo uses her own powers to lift the water holding Shannen and set her gently on the ground. Dylan rushes over to her, as Lewis pulls himself out of the moon pool.)**

**Dylan – (not touching Shannen as she is still wet) She's not moving!**

**(Lewis kneels next to Shannen and listens to her breathing and heartbeat.)**

**Lewis – She'll be fine.**

**(Seeing this, the three girls approach Dylan.)**

**Emma – (seriously) Dylan, what would the pool do to us?**

**Dylan – (distractedly) The planet combination tonight would cause your active powers to leave you and go into the people nearest to the pool. (he turns to look at the girls) But what does that matter now?**

**Rikki – (looking at the other girls) Would it work on your friends?**

**Dylan – Yes, it would.**

**Cleo – (nervously) Should we? I-I mean, do you think it's the right thing to do?**

**Emma – (resolved) It would keep them from trying to hurt us every again.**

**(Cleo nods, and the three girls turn to the wall of ice that is surrounding Jason and Markus. Markus is pounding furiously on the ice, while Jason, looking frightened, is just hanging back. The three girls raise their hands, and both boys noticeably cringe. The wall of ice melts, and a sudden wind rises, lifting them into the air and over to the moon pool, which is still glowing with the full moon. The girls lower their arms, and the boys fall into the water with loud splashes, but quickly surface and begin to try and pull themselves out. Mist begins to rise as Shannen's eyelids flutter open. She sees Dylan, who is watching the moon pool with a strange look on his face.)**

**Shannen – (knowing what he's going to do) Don't.**

**(Dylan doesn't reply and simply runs and jumps into the pool, giving up his own powers. The girls and Lewis back away, helping Shannen to stand, as the mist rises from the pool and Dylan struggles to keep both Markus and Jason from rising. Finally, the mist stops, and the three boys pull themselves out of the water. Markus and Jason look defeated and stunned, as if they can't believe what has happened, but Dylan quickly stands up and heads over to the girls.)**

**Dylan – It's done.**

**(The group exits, leaving both Markus and Jason there, looking lost. Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(At Cleo's house. Emma, and Rikki are sitting on the couches, talking, while Lewis is typing into a laptop. Shannen is lying down, looking pained. Cleo comes out of the kitchen, holding a wet towel.)**

**Cleo – (placing it on Shannen's forehead) This should help, it always did with my mum.**

**Shannen – Thanks. (she closes her eyes)**

**Emma – I can't believe we fell for the full moon! We were so well prepared!  
**

**Lewis – (not looking up from the screen of his computer) Well, if it helps any, you were tricked into looking at it.**

**Rikki – No, Lewis, that doesn't help, because we nearly lost out powers again!**

**Lewis – At least the planets will not make that configuration in… (he checks the screen) two hundred and seven more years.**

**Cleo – That long? (she sits and leans against Lewis)**

**Emma – I suppose that's why they were so eager to throw us into the pool tonight. (she eyes Shannen) Speaking of which, what happened to you in there?**

**Shannen – (groaning) In the water? I don't know, I was knocked out.**

**Lewis – The pain is probably from Markus's ex-power, but, I'm curious myself about what happened to yours.**

**Shannen – My powers?**

**Lewis – Yes.**

**Shannen – (concentrating, and speaking haltingly) I can still hear you, but you're just not as loud as you used to be. It's a lot easier to block you out. (she looks at the rest of the group) Does that mean I lost some of my ability?**

**Cleo – (pointing to a flower on the windowsill) How about that? Can you make it do anything?**

**(Shannen squints at the flower, and it starts to bloom and grow more leaves. Lewis is watching intently.)**

**Lewis – I guess she wasn't in the water long enough for her powers to be completely stripped.**

**Shannen – Thank goodness, otherwise the guys might have gotten them.**

**Emma – Actually, they weren't standing close enough.**

**Rikki - No, we were.  
**

**(As realization strikes, Emma, Cleo and Rikki look at each other, wide-eyed.)**

**Cleo – (hesitantly) Do you think maybe **_**we**_** absorbed some of Shannen's powers?**

**Rikki – (shrugging) I don't know, but I've been feeling all tingly since then.**

**Emma – Me too.**

**(Cleo nods in agreement, and all three girls turn to Lewis for an explanation.)**

**Lewis – It could be possible, but I'm not the expert in mind reading.**

**(Everyone turns to Shannen, whose eyes are closed again.)**

**Cleo – How do you read minds?**

**Shannen – (squirming slightly under all the attention but then looking at her friends) All the voices just seem there, all the time, and I just have to tune into them.**

**Rikki – (shrugging) I don't hear anything.**

**Emma – But, how did you do it before your power advanced to hearing everything?**

**Shannen – Well, it was based on touch, remember?**

**(The three girls turn to each other, and without speaking, take each other's hands and close their eyes. Instantly, they gasp as they hear murmurs in each other's voices. After a while, they open their eyes again, looking extremely happy.)**

**Cleo – That was wonderful! I've never felt more connected to either of you guys!**

**Rikki – Ditto.**

**(Emma's phone suddenly rings, and she pulls it out of her pocket and glances at the display.)**

**Emma – Oh, that's my parents. I said I'd be home ten minutes ago.**

**(She grabs her bag from the floor and heads to the door.)**

**Cleo – See you later!**

**Emma – See you!**

**(Emma leaves. Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(Emma's house. Her mom is bustling around the kitchen, while her father reads the paper. Emma then enters the house, and begins to head upstairs. Her mother sees her.)**

**Mrs. Gilbert – Sweetheart, can we talk?**

**Emma – Sure.**

**(Mr. Gilbert, Mrs. Gilbert, and Emma go to the living room and sit down.)**

**Mr. Gilbert – Emma, I wanted to know if you'd thought about what we talked about yesterday.**

**Mrs. Gilbert – I understand if you don't want to leave, and, if you decide that you can't do it, maybe we can make some arrangements. (she looks at her husband, who nods slightly)**

**Mr. Gilbert – We just want to make you happy.**

**Emma – (sighs) I actually have thought about it, and, I believe that it's all right.**

**(Both of Emma's parents smile, looking relieved.)**

**Emma – I actually think that it might be good for us to get away some time, and this sounds like fun.**

**Mrs. Gilbert – Oh good. I'm so glad!**

**(Emma and her parents hug tightly, enjoying the moment. Scene change)**

**-)-(-**

**(Nighttime, on the beach. Emma and Ash are walking along, hand in hand. The waves are crashing against the shore close to them as they talk.)**

**Emma – Where are we going?**

**Ash – You'll see. It's a surprise.**

**(Ash tries to pull Emma forward, but Emma doesn't move, and instead, she grabs onto Ash's arm with her other hand.)**

**Emma – Wait, Ash. I have to tell you something.**

**(Ash pauses and turns to face Emma, a serious look on his face.)**

**Emma – I'm leaving. My parents told me today, my dad's job needs him somewhere else, and my whole family's going with him.**

**Ash – (lifting his hand to Emma's cheek) But, what about us?**

**(Tears begin to well in Emma's eyes, and she opens her mouth but her voice breaks as she begins to talk.)**

**Ash – You don't know when you're coming back, do you?**

**(Emma shakes her head, and Ash pulls her in for a hug.)**

**Ash – Oh, Emma. I'm going to miss you.**

**Emma – I'm going to miss you too.**

**(Emma looks up at Ash, and her eyes glisten with tears. Ash leans down and kisses her. The waves crash into the shore on the background as the couple kisses in the moonlight.)**

**Ash – (sighing) Our last kiss.**

**(For a moment, they watch the ocean, but then Ash starts pulling Emma forward again.)**

**Ash – Come on, you have to see something.**

**(Emma and Ash climb up on the beach and suddenly see many people gathered together, with lights and music playing. Cleo and Rikki come up to Ash and Emma, smiling widely.)**

**Cleo – Well, do you like it?**

**Emma – (shocked) What?**

**Rikki – It's your going away party, Emma!**

**Emma – (protesting) But, I didn't tell you guys what I'd decided!**

**(Cleo and Rikki smile.)**

**Cleo – You didn't have to. We read your mind today, remember?**

**(Emma nods, still very surprised about the party. Ash then pulls away.)**

**Ash – I'll leave you girls alone. (he walks off into the crowd)**

**Rikki – So, when we saw you had decided to leave with your family, we thought we'd give you a big surprise.**

**Cleo – It's a little present from us to you, so you can remember us!**

**Emma – Oh, you guys! This is amazing!**

**(A new song starts to play, and Cleo squeals and pulls both Rikki and Emma into the crowd, where they start to dance. Watching them from a table, is Shannen. She's smiling widely, obviously having overheard everything. Suddenly, a hand taps her back, and she turns to see Dylan.)**

**Dylan – Hi.**

**Shannen – Hi. How're the others?**

**Dylan – Oh, they've lost their powers, like me. (he kicks at the ground nervously) And, since there's nothing left for us to do here, we're going back home. We'd only planned on staying this long anyway.**

**Shannen – (smiles) Actually, I'm leaving too. My mum decided she liked her old job better, so we're moving back.**

**Dylan – (looking at the party) For some reason, even though we're going back to our old lives, I can't help but feel that it's going to be very different.**

**Shannen – (daring for once, quickly stands up on tip-toe and kisses Dylan on the mouth, before pulling him to the dance floor) Come on! Let's dance!**

**(Shannen and Dylan join everybody on the dance floor. Shannen, Cleo, Rikki, and Emma somehow end up dancing next to each other, and they all hug, jumping into the air and laughing, as the lights dim and the music continues. Scene fades)**

_**End Credits**_

(A/N) Wow! Finally! The end of this whole story, the first fanfiction I ever wrote! Now, I must apologize to all my readers for taking ages updating all of this, but I hope it was worth the wait. I love all you guys, and thanks for reading my story and for those of you who reviewed, it was thanks to you that I continued with what I'd thought would be an extremely short story, only a couple of episodes long.

Anyway, thank you guys so much, and here is where we say goodbye... appropriate title to this episode, wasn't it? See ya, thanks for reading, love you, and if you can, put up one last review!

Disclaimer: (see, I didn't forget it!) I do not own H2O, I only own this story, and the many new characters that I've introduced._**  
**_


End file.
